


Не входи в маленькую дверцу

by Kbz (Kbz_z)



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Coraline (2009)
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Crossover, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sibling Incest, Songfic, Supernatural Elements, Teenagers, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-03-02 15:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18813520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kbz_z/pseuds/Kbz
Summary: Тадаши трагически погиб при пожаре в кафе, пытаясь спасти семейные пожитки. Хиро и тётя Кэсс вынуждены переехать на новое место, в небольшую квартиру в Розовом дворце. Однако это не помогает подростку принять смерть родного и близкого человека, а наоборот усугубляет их с тётей отношения. Однажды им под дверь подбрасывают самодельную куклу, одетую и выглядящую в точности как Хиро. У того появляются очевидные вопросы, а подозрение падает на чудную соседку с синими волосами.





	1. Глава 1

**Author's Note:**

> Саундреки из мультфильма Коралина в стране кошмаров, которые вдохновляли меня по мере написания (очень советую послушать):
> 
> ♫ Bruno Coulais — Exploration  
> ♫ Bruno Coulais — Dreaming  
> ♫ Bruno Coulais — The Supper  
> ♫ Bruno Coulais — Dreams are Dangerous  
> ♫ Bruno Coulais — End Credits
> 
> Коллаж — https://vk.com/doc326335407_493206829?hash=df278a30b246b6927e&dl=5446077f417451e741.
> 
> Если кого-то смущает пэйринг, то лучше пройдите мимо. В фанфике Хиро семнадцать, что, в принципе, уточняется в самом тексте :Р

Хвойный лес за окном кажется безграничным и серым, а от тусклых туч, заполонивших всё небо и свидетельствующих о скором начале дождя, хочется спрятаться куда-то глубоко и далеко. Но Хиро некуда прятаться. Подперев щёку рукой, он смотрит на проносящийся за стеклом пригородный пейзаж с определённой отчуждённостью. Куда они едут? Зачем они едут? Ответы на эти вопросы ему более чем известны, но внутреннее чувство безнадёги, окутавшее этот момент, невозможно заставить заткнуться. Оно воет на пару с тарахтящим двигателем старой машины тёти Кэсс. Хиро переводит на женщину всё такой же отчуждённый взгляд: у неё уставшее выражение лица человека, который не спал больше суток, и на удивление напряжённые кисти рук, вцепившиеся в руль. Ему её жаль, правда. Но он не может быть не зол.

— Ещё чуть-чуть осталось, — будто почувствовав на себе взгляд, произносит тётя Кэсс. Хиро смотрит на лобовое стекло. Капли зарождающегося ливня постепенно начинают мешать обзору дороги. Тётя Кэсс включает дворники.

Недосказанность и внутренняя пустота — то, с каким чувством встречает Хиро их новый дом. Старый, с обшарпанными стенами и треснувшей кровлей крыши. Двухэтажное здание нежно-розовое и очень большое. Оно, конечно, не всё принадлежит им. Лишь половина, в то время как другую часть занимает какая-то семья. У Хиро возникает плохое предчувствие, стоит им подъехать ближе.

— Вот мы и приехали! — с облегчением восклицает тётя Кэсс, припарковавшись рядом с домом и повернувшись в сторону Хиро. Она пытается улыбаться, но мешки под глазами и первые морщины, зарождающиеся на почве стресса, никуда с усталого лица не деть. По лицу Хиро женщина сразу понимает, что он не рад. Это, конечно, предсказуемо, но он мог пойти ей навстречу и хотя бы попытаться. Хиро замечает её смятение и делает шумный выдох.

— Да, тётя Кэсс. Классно. Я рад, — он может хотя бы постараться скрыть свой саркастичный тон, но не делает этого. Женщина опускает разочарованный взгляд и отворачивается от подростка. Она молча выходит из машины.

Хиро не смотрит в её сторону. Ему обидно срываться вот так на тётю, когда она пытается быть позитивной, но что ему ещё остаётся? Всё, что ему дорого, осталось позади. Сгорело дотла. Внутреннее чувство безнадёги всё никак не хочет угомониться, в отличие от двигателя старой машины тёти Кэсс, который замолчал в тот же миг, как они припарковались. Хиро ещё какое-то время с пустым взглядом сидит в салоне автомобиля, прежде чем выйти наружу.

На улице уже вовсю идёт дождь, ритмично тарабаня по кровле крыши. Взяв из грузового отсека пикапа тёти Кэсс свой чемодан, Хиро накидывает на голову капюшон толстовки и сразу же скрывается в тёмном дверном проёме. Ему уже приходилось бывать здесь, поэтому особого интереса ни дом, ни двор не вызывают. Да и есть ли какой-то смысл что-то осматривать, если его в любом случае будет тошнить от осознания того, что тётя решила на последние деньги купить эту рухлядь. Решила навсегда увезти Хиро из города, в котором он вырос. И всё ради чего?

— Ну как? По-моему, очень даже ничего, — раздаётся со спины голос женщины, стоит Хиро войти в коридор. Его взору предстаёт пыльное помещение со старой мебелью. Серое и невзрачное, будто его специально сделали таким как раз к их прибытию. Конечно, именно эта унылая обстановка сможет помочь ему. Тётя Кэсс как всегда гениальна.

Хиро в ответ мычит что-то невнятное и идёт вперёд, огибая крохотную кухню с минимальным количеством мебели, гостиную с продавленным ровно посередине диваном, ванной комнатой, в которую ему даже заглядывать не хочется, и в итоге приходит к цели: обычная дверь, находящаяся в самом конце коридора. Это должна быть его комната.

— Хиро, может, поможешь мне с остальными чемоданами? — спрашивает тётя Кэсс, мельком заглянув в каждую комнату, чтобы удостовериться, что вся мебель, которая была указана в контракте, на месте.

— Хорошо, — выдыхает подросток. Он ставит свой чемодан около двери и идёт обратно. Помогает тёте с вещами, по очереди втащив всё необходимое в дом. Из пожара удалось спасти немногое. Вся мебель сгорела, а потому им даже не пришлось вызывать службу по перевозке. Необходимая утварь по контракту уже находится в доме, а новые вещи они смогли купить на оставшиеся со страховки деньги. Остальная часть денег была потрачена на покупку нового дома… _этого_ дома.

Хиро устало потягивается, когда они с тётей заканчивают. Повисает неловкое молчание, во время которого они оба смотрят на сложенные вместе чемоданы. В некоторых из них есть вещи, которые спасались ценой ожогов, боли и… чьей-то жизни. Хиро чувствует, как его руки начинает едва заметно потряхивать, а сердце учащённо биться. Это всегда происходит, когда он вспоминает о злополучной ночи, случившейся месяцем ранее. Подросток чувствует, как к горлу подступает ком. Он едва заметно трясёт головой и отворачивается от вещей, направившись в сторону комнаты.

Тётя Кэсс с грустью смотрит ему вслед. Она открывает рот и протягивает руку вперёд, желая его остановить и что-то сказать, но так и не находит слов. Рука опускается, а разочарованный взгляд переходит обратно к запакованным вещам. Женщина принимается молча распаковывать их, в то время как Хиро берёт свой чемодан и скрывается за дверью комнаты.

 

* * *

 

Чужие тёплые ладони, обнимающие лицо, и большие карие глаза, смотрящие с тревогой и заботой, а затем родной и любимый силуэт, скрывающийся за дверьми горящего здания. Хиро помнит, как трясущимися руками подобрал кепку брата с обугленного асфальта… и затем был взрыв. Последнее воспоминание о Тадаши, которое осталось у Хиро. Подросток судорожно сжимает кепку. Она всё ещё пахнет сажей.

Вещей у Хиро немного. Он быстро распихивает небольшое количество одежды по полкам шкафа. На дне чемодана остаётся только самое ценное: кепка Тадаши и его фотография в рамке, перевязанная чёрной лентой. Больше у Хиро ничего нет.

Вот и сейчас подросток продолжает сидеть на краю своей кровати, не сводя взгляда с кепки, будто это последнее, что осталось в мире. Его брат был первым, кто заметил начавшийся пожар на нижнем этаже кафе. Хиро до сих пор помнит, как парень разбудил его в полнейшем испуге посреди тёмной ночи. В его глазах был страх, но он действовал решительно и быстро. Тогда языки страшного пламени ещё не были такими большими, но уже могли безжалостно обжигать. Братья разбудили тётю, хаотично хватая всё самое необходимое: документы, семейные фотографии, деньги, вещи… Они выбежали в абсолютном испуге на улицу, чуть ли не задыхаясь от повсеместного дыма. Но Тадаши сглупил, он захотел вернуться, чтобы спасти чертежи и наработки Хиро по его новому изобретению, хотел спасти все труды своего младшего брата. Подросток отчаянно схватил его за запястье, ошарашено смотря прямо в карие глаза. Но Тадаши не послушал. Тадаши напоследок обнял его лицо тёплыми ладонями и попытался всем взглядом показать, что ему можно верить.

Хиро сглатывает. Его руки снова дрожат.

_Зачем, Тадаши? Разве оно того стоило? Глупые чертежи, ненужные расчёты и абсурдные идеи, некоторые из которых — например, боевые роботы, — ты сам не одобрял… разве они стоили твоей жизни? Зачем, Тадаши?!_

Хиро всегда считал себя умным, но последний месяц он провёл в смятении; в забвенной тишине наедине с внутренними терзаниями, пока они с тётей кое-как перебивались, живя у её подруги. У него есть лишь два варианта: либо он не такой умный, каким себя всегда считал, раз всё ещё не может понять, почему человек, которого он любил и знал как облупленного, безрассудно кинулся в самое пекло ради такого пустяка, либо этот человек и есть самый настоящий дурак.

_Тадаши, ты дурак! Слышишь?!_

Глаза Хиро начинают щипать от слёз. Он прижимает к груди кепку, пропитанную насквозь запахом горькой сажи, и смотрит на фотографию брата, стоящую на прикроватной тумбочке. Как всегда доброе, светлое и улыбчивое лицо, при одном взгляде на которое Хиро чувствует боль, нещадно сковывающую грудную клетку. А ведь Тадаши любил его, правда? Любил всем сердцем. Любил так, что даже братской любовью это оправдать было нельзя. Любил как никого и никогда. Любил до луны и обратно. Хиро шумно вздыхает, вытирая беспорядочно катящиеся по щекам слёзы. Ведь он тоже любил Тадаши.


	2. Глава 2

За окном, расположенным рядом с кроватью, давно светит неполная луна. Рядом с ней звёзды кажутся слишком тусклыми и маленькими, в то время как остальная часть неба по-особенному тёмной и таинственной. Холодный лунный свет проникает сквозь окно прямо в комнату Хиро, проскальзывая по старым доскам деревянного пола и задевая небольшую часть кровати. Хиро не спит. Хиро не может заснуть.

Лёжа на спине, он бесцельно смотрит в потолок. Затем неспешно поворачивается в сторону тумбочки — фотография Тадаши находится в тени, так как лунный свет её не касается. После смерти старшего брата, у Хиро появились большие проблемы со сном. Сначала это было на почве депрессии и нескончаемых нервов, потраченных в поиске ответа на вопрос, какого чёрта подобное смогло случиться. Затем Хиро иссяк без остатка, не найдя никакого ответа. Внутри образовалась пустота. Вакуум, который нечем было заполнить. Но всё-таки было ещё кое-что. Что-то очень сокровенное и родное, что-то слишком любимое и хрупкое. Что-то, что не давало Хиро покоя днём и ночью, преследуя во сне и наяву — это воспоминания. Такие светлые и тёплые, личные и особенные, волнующие и будоражащие сознание воспоминания. Они навязчивые и бесконтрольные, резкие и безжалостные, и Хиро очень трудно с ними совладать.

Стоит вспомнить обрывки совершенно случайных и когда-то обыденных весёлых разговоров с братом обо всём и ни о чём сразу, грудь затапливает до краёв нечто тёплое и приятное. Стоит вспомнить, как _он_ трепал густые чёрные волосы Хиро, как обнимал его, прижимаясь всем телом, как любил подшучивать, когда подросток краснел, и сердцу становится очень плохо и очень хорошо одновременно. Это безумие. Хиро трясёт. Стоит ли Хиро вспоминать своё шестнадцатилетие? В груди что-то ломается на части. Он был таким неловким и растерянным. Поняв, что старший брат вызывает в нём нечто большее, чем просто братскую любовь, Хиро решил признаться в своих чувствах. Тёплые карие глаза Тадаши смотрели очень удивлённо, в то время как подросток мысленно проклинал себя и был уверен в том, что его возненавидят. Но его не возненавидели. Месяц неловкости и ещё столько же самокопания и размышлений, что же они всё-таки чувствуют по отношению друг к другу, привели к тому, о чём вспоминать даже не больно — смертельно.

Хиро умирает каждый раз, вспоминая об их близости. Умирает и воскресает вновь, прокручивая снова и снова моменты, когда их тела были слишком близки, когда было слишком жарко и слишком приятно. Это как старая пластинка, которой нет ни конца ни края. Она безостановочна и готова проигрываться снова и снова в голове Хиро, пока окончательно не убьёт его. Подростку всерьёз начинает казаться, будто это работает. Он умирает.

Их первый поцелуй — невинный, неловкий, растерянный и мягкий. У Хиро душа расцарапана в кровь. Их следующие поцелуи — любопытные, заискивающие, горячие и жаждующие большего. В груди Хиро ни единого живого места. Лезвия воспоминаний безжалостны. С каждым последующим они царапают сильнее, а ему остаётся только слушать эту старую пластинку, пока внутри всё истекает кровью. Хиро поворачивается на живот, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. У него обветренные губы, которые он не может перестать кусать с тех пор, как Тадаши умер.

Там, в самых сокровенных воспоминаниях, его брат слишком близко. Там, в самых личных воспоминаниях, Хиро даже может чувствовать его дыхание на своём лице. Тадаши склоняется над ним, нежно проводя тёплой ладонью по щеке. Хиро нечем дышать. Там, в самых желанных воспоминаниях, после касания ладонью следует поцелуй — бережный, заботливый. А за ним ещё один — интенсивный, обжигающий. Хиро задыхается. Тадаши прижимается всем телом, заставив упругий матрас промяться под ними. У Хиро серьёзная нужда в кислороде — серьёзная нужда в Тадаши. Там, в самых безжалостных воспоминаниях, глаза старшего брата с интересом изучают лицо Хиро, в то время как из уст того нечаянно вырывается стон, стоит парню надавить на его паховую область своей. Там, в самых будоражащих всё тело воспоминаниях, Тадаши садится на кровать и даёт Хиро расположиться прямо между его ног спиной к нему так, чтобы он смог свободно облокотиться о торс парня. Там, заботливо удостоверившись, комфортно ли его младшему брату и действительно ли это то, чего он хочет, Тадаши целует его в щёку и спускает руку прямо под ткань трусов, поглаживая вставший член своей тёплой и нежной рукой. Там, в самом пекле своих бесконечных воспоминаний, Хиро слишком хорошо и горячо, чтобы верить в правдивость происходящего. На щеках Хиро появляется румянец, в то время как с уст слетает тихий стон, когда ладонь брата продолжает интенсивные, но такие заботливые и бережные движения. У Хиро сдавливает грудь. Там не осталось ничего живого.

В реальности же он сильно-сильно утыкается в подушку, чтобы спрятаться, укрыться, забыться, и воспроизводит те же движения, что и Тадаши, двигаясь собственной рукой по стволу члена. Дыхание сбивчивое, щёки красные — мысли закупорены воспоминаниями, что нещадно держат мёртвой хваткой. Хиро поддаётся безрассудному порыву, зажмуриваясь что есть силы и сохраняя все те ценные моменты близости, что возникли между ними за прошедший год… Их больше нет.

Дрожь во всём теле, рваное дыхание, бёдра, поддающиеся вперёд, и капли слёз, выступившие в уголках глаз — Хиро сдавленно стонет в последний раз и кончает, жадно хватая губами воздух, будто это Тадаши, и другого шанса, чтобы сохранить его, у него больше нет.

Хиро тяжело дышит, продолжая утыкаться лицом в подушку. Это какой-то мазохизм. Тадаши — его воздух, который он потерял. Его наркотик, который он не в состоянии отпустить.

 

* * *

 

Утро в стенах нового дома проходит совершенно обыденно, что совсем не удивляет Хиро. Не зная, куда себя деть и не умереть от скуки, он сначала заходит на кухню, чтобы застать там в спешке собирающуюся на работу тётю. Женщина быстро сооружает несколько незамысловатых бутербродов, параллельно беседуя с кем-то по телефону. Хиро, немного сонный из-за того, что плохо спал этой ночью, размеренными движениями наливает себе воды и садится за стол. По вежливому тону и энергичности, с которой говорит тётя Кэсс, Хиро предполагает, что разговаривает она, должно быть, со своим новым начальником. И он оказывается прав.

— Доброе утро, — закончив разговор и положив трубку, приветствует тётя.

— Доброе, — Хиро делает глоток воды, слегка нахмурившись. Он понимает, что должен радоваться, что она всё-таки сумела найти работу, ведь всю свою жизнь женщина посвятила небольшому, но любимому кафе на первом этаже их квартиры. Однако он всё ещё зол. Неужели она не могла найти работу в их городе? Что ж, Хиро делает глубокий вздох. Тётя Кэсс целый месяц сидела без работы и чуть с ума не сошла, значит, поиск своего места в большом городе — особенно когда ты потеряла всё — это действительно большая проблема. Естественно, когда ей поступило предложение о работе, она не смогла отказаться. Но Хиро не может быть не зол.

— Я тут быстро соорудила, чтобы ты голодным не сидел, — тётя Кэсс улыбается, подвигая к Хиро тарелку с бутербродами, а затем закидывает мобильный телефон в сумку, быстро моет руки и собирается на выход.

— Уже уходишь? — как бы невзначай спрашивает Хиро, даже не смотря в сторону завтрака.

— Да, сегодня мой первый день. Пожелай удачи, — женщина улыбается, но Хиро не слепой. Он замечает неоднозначность эмоций и прекрасно видит, когда в её глазах мелькает волнение и грусть. Хиро старается улыбнуться — правда старается — чтобы хоть как-то поддержать тётю, но выходит так себе. — На обед найди что-нибудь в холодильнике, не сиди голодным. — Бросает уже без улыбки тётя Кэсс, накинув лёгкую куртку. — И, пожалуйста, не сиди весь день в четырёх стенах. Выйди во двор, прогуляйся.

С этими словами она скрывается в коридоре, а Хиро слышит закрытие парадной двери. Он переводит взгляд на бутерброды перед собой. Лишь какой-то месяц назад тётя Кэсс на завтрак пекла им с Тадаши всякие вкусности. Аромат утренних блинов с джемом или изумительных бельгийских вафель всегда тянулся до самой комнаты братьев с первого этажа, стоило им проснуться. Тётя Кэсс любила готовить, это было её хобби. Но с тех пор, как в кафе произошёл пожар, подросток ещё ни разу не видел её у плиты. Перекусы в сухомятку, заказная еда на дом и полуфабрикаты — вся их еда на данный момент. И Хиро волнует не просто еда, а ещё то, что тётя потеряла всякий интерес к вещам, которые любила. Что ж, он сам не лучше. Когда в последний раз Хиро открывал книгу по робототехнике? Когда кропотливо изучал чертежи, с головой окунаясь в работу? Но это другое. Он уверен. Сейчас ему уже нечего изучать.

Хиро принимается за бутерброды, так как лучшей альтернативы ему всё равно не найти. Когда он заканчивает, то выходит в коридор и собирается идти в свою комнату, чтобы придумать, чем занять день, но вдруг останавливается. Недалеко от своей комнаты в стене он замечает странную деталь, а затем с интересом подходит ближе. За обоями, кажется, что-то есть. Маленького размера дверца, которую, наверное, заклеили полностью, когда делали ремонт. Хиро неопределённо хмыкает, присев рядом с ней и проведя ладонью по очертаниям краёв двери и замочной скважины. На секунду задавшись вопросом, для чего вообще могли сделать настолько маленькую дверцу, он пожимает плечами, а затем встаёт на ноги. Может, тётя знает? Стоит спросить, когда она вернётся.

Хиро возвращается в свою комнату и садится на кровать. Никакой техники, никакого компьютера и даже кабельного телевидения. Всё это они потеряли в пожаре. Подросток откидывается на спину, смотря в потолок. Комната давит. Она кажется чужой, хотя по каким-то причинам после сегодняшней ночи особенно ассоциируется с Тадаши… А, точно, Хиро снова сделал то, что поклялся никогда больше не делать. Он не может сдерживать ни себя, ни воспоминаний. Они накатывают всегда, когда Хиро остаётся один. Он устал и изнеможён. Тадаши по-прежнему смотрит на него с фотографии на тумбочке. Его взгляд жжёт так же, как он жёг сегодняшней ночью, даже если Хиро до последнего старался не смотреть ему в глаза.

Тяжело вздохнув, Хиро устало проводит правой рукой по лицу, а затем протягивает её вверх над головой и закатывает рукав толстовки. Там, на предплечье, красуются рубцы от сильного ожога, который он получил в ту судьбоносную ночь. Больно вспоминать, но тогда он даже представить себе не мог, что через несколько мгновений ощутит нечто более ужасное, чем ожог высокой степени. Хиро проводит ладонью по шрамам, прикусив губу. Сам ожог постепенно зажил, оставив после себя лишь рубцы, но то, что случилось после, зажить никогда не сможет. Он спускает рукав толстовки обратно. Сейчас как никогда этот дом кажется пыльным и тусклым. Слишком одиноко, Хиро не вынесет. Он переводит задумчивый взгляд на окно. Тёмно-зелёный оттенок хвойных деревьев всё-таки лучше, чем приевшаяся серость, так? Да и отвлекаться от назойливых тревожных мыслей хотя бы иногда надо.

 

* * *

 

На улице прохладный воздух. Хиро даже приятно почувствовать дуновение ветра на своей коже, когда он ступает за порог. Конечно, если сравнивать с Сан-Франсокио, городом с многочисленными высотками и большим количеством автомобилей, в Ашленде намного чище и свежей воздух, больше зелени и в принципе как-то спокойней. Вот бы ещё Хиро это как-то помогало.

Вокруг дома расположен хвойный лес. Подросток особо не любит природу, но в этой тиши есть что-то успокаивающее. Он закрывает глаза и вслушивается в тихие звуки, доносящиеся со всех сторон: шелест листвы, дуновение ветра, скрипящие оконные ставни… всё это внезапно прерывается звуком чьих-то шагов и эхом чужих голосов. Хиро недовольно открывает глаза. Он всё ещё находится на территории дома рядом с крыльцом, ведущим в их с тётей часть здания. С другой стороны должно быть чужое крыльцо, принадлежащее их соседям. И, по всей видимости, это они его побеспокоили.

Хиро слышит, как машина соседей заводится. Он решает, что раз ему нечем заняться, может, стоит узнать, что они вообще из себя представляют. Подросток идёт на звук, обойдя дом. Там, с другой стороны, он видит уже отъезжающую машину. Рядом с ней девушка, стоящая к нему спиной. Она одета в броский ярко-жёлтый плащ, а её волосы ярко-синего цвета, что Хиро находит достаточно странным. Он подходит ближе, когда незнакомка машет рукой людям, находящимся в уже практически скрывшейся из виду машине.

— Хэй, — пытается поздороваться он, как вдруг девушка дёргает плечами и резко поворачивается к нему лицом. Она выглядит очень напуганной, положив руку на грудь и смотря на него с широко раскрытыми глазами.

— Ненормальный, что ли?! Ты чего меня так напугал?! — переведя дух, недовольно произносит она.

У Хиро сразу же возникает желание уйти. Он сам не знает почему, но её слова и негативная реакция на простое приветствие его задевают. Будто ещё одно подтверждение того, что он больше нигде не к месту. Подросток хмурится, рассматривая новую знакомую. По лицу видно, что она примерно его возраста, но из-за роста девчонка кажется старше. Хиро ещё раз здоровается, представившись. Она говорит, что её зовут Коралина, и делает особый акцент на ударении. Коралина интересуется, случайно не он ли их новый сосед, на что подросток отвечает утвердительно.

— Странно, — хмыкает девчонка, подозрительно смеряя Хиро взглядом.

— Что именно? — непонимающе спрашивает он, чувствуя небольшое сожаление о том, что заговорил с ней. Да и вообще с кем-то помимо тёти Кэсс за последний месяц.

— Просто миссис Ловат* не сдаёт, а уж тем более не продаёт квартиру семьям с детьми, — став более серьёзней и задумчивей, поясняет Коралина. Хиро вопросительно изгибает бровь, всё ещё не понимания, что думать о новой соседке. Она кажется странной. Так или иначе, приняв слово «дети» на свой счёт, подросток не может не возмутиться:

— Эй, кто здесь, по-твоему, ребёнок? — он демонстративно озирается по сторонам.

Коралина лишь ухмыляется, смотря на Хиро сверху вниз. Она кладёт ладонь ему на макушку, в шутку растрепав густые чёрные волосы:

— Кроме тебя мелких здесь не вижу.

Хиро инстинктивно отдёргивает голову и отступает на шаг назад. Во-первых, его задевает манера речи девчонки и её слова. Для своих семнадцати лет у него действительно не самый высокий рост, но это же не повод смеяться над ним. Во-вторых, этот жест… он напоминает ему что-то. Подобным образом Тадаши трепал его волосы каждый раз, когда пытался подшутить. Хиро сжимает зубы, явно не довольный такой дерзости новой знакомой. Он в очередной раз убеждается, что желание сейчас же уйти, что было в его голове на протяжении всего разговора, всё же не напрасно. Подросток недовольно вздыхает, снова подняв взгляд на Коралину, которая по-прежнему будто назло самодовольно улыбается. Он хочет уйти и уже разворачивается к ней спиной, как вдруг обо что-то — или об кого-то — спотыкается, чуть не упав. Под ногами раздаётся недовольное шипение, и Хиро испуганно оборачивается. Худой облезлый чёрный кот, сощурив глаза, смотрит на него с явным призрением.

— Ну ты совсем под ноги не смотришь, мелкий, — неодобрительно качает головой Коралина, из-за чего Хиро закатывает глаза. Он знает её каких-то пару минут, а уже хочет никогда больше не видеть.

Чёрный кот, что сейчас будто взглядом прожигает в нём дыру, начинает недовольно вилять хвостом. Всё-таки животное не виновато в том, что Хиро такой растерянный и неуклюжий. Да и напоминает он ему о другом их с тётей члене семьи, который тоже не сумел пережить пожар. Смерть Моти, их с Тадаши и тётей Кэсс домашнего кота, была менее значимой по сравнению со смертью старшего брата. Это всё-таки разное. Но Хиро всё ещё жаль. Подросток наклоняется к коту и протягивает руку, чтобы погладить его и принести извинения, но тот резко начинает шипеть и запрыгивает к Коралине на руки.

— Чужаков этот облезлый кот точно не любит, — замечает Хиро, наблюдая за животным.

— Нет, он не любит грубиянов, которые называют его облезлым котом, — серьёзно произносит Коралина, дерзко вздёрнув нос. Продолжая держать на руках кота и поглаживая его по голове, чтобы успокоить, она уходит в свою часть дома, даже не попрощавшись с Хиро.

Он провожает Коралину взглядом, мысленно сто раз жалея о том, что вообще заговорил с ней. Подумаешь… только лишнее доказательство того, что Хиро везде лишний. Выходить на улицу было явно не самой лучшей идеей, думает он. Настроение, кажется, становится ещё более паршивым, чем оно было до этого. Вокруг Хиро снова возникает безупречная тишина, которую нарушает едва уловимый порыв ветра и шелест листвы. Он опускает голову и неуверенно потирает шею. Всё-таки стоит вернуться обратно в дом. Свою порцию свежего воздуха и негативных эмоций он уже получил.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Миссис Ловат* — бабушка Заки, которая появляется в заключительной сцене мультфильма.  
> Она является владелицей Розового дворца.


	3. Глава 3

На полу в коридоре валяются обрезки обоев. Хиро сидит около маленькой дверцы и близко прижимается к ней лицом, пытаясь разглядеть хоть что-то через замочную скважину. Однако ничего кроме темноты увидеть не может. Он сам не понимает почему, но эта дверь заинтересовала его. Наверное, дело всё в её необычном размере и том, что её будто бы хотели спрятать, заклеив обоями. Весь день Хиро провёл, роясь в шкафах и пытаясь найти ключ, но его нигде не было. В конечном счёте, пока тётя Кэсс была на работе, от скуки, незнания что делать и любопытства он решил обрезать часть обоев, за которой была скрыта маленькая дверца. Когда тётя Кэсс пришла домой, она этому весьма удивилась. Но была рада, что Хиро увлекло хоть что-то. Увидев своего племянника с интересом изучающего дверь и роющегося по дому в поиске ключа, она почувствовала, будто всё постепенно начало возвращаться на свои места. Да и усталость за день дала о себе знать, поэтому женщина даже не стала ворчать на подростка из-за беспорядка, что он устроил в коридоре. Всё равно они собирались позже сделать ремонт и переклеить обои, чтобы освежить дом.

— Тебе точно больше никаких ключей не оставляли? — разочарованно отстранившись от замочной скважины, спрашивает Хиро.

— Точно, — отмахивается тётя Кэсс.

Она сидит за кухонным столом, не отрывая взгляда от документов. Её лицо выглядит усталым, но сконцентрированным. Видимо, первый рабочий день прошёл плодотворно. Однако Хиро даже не хочет ничего об этом спрашивать. Он поднимается на ноги, поджав губы. Нужно убрать беспорядок, который он после себя оставил.

— Может, сам сконструируешь ключ, гений?

Хиро недоуменно оборачивается, смотря сквозь дверной проход на сидящую за столом тётю Кэсс. Она очень задумчива и погружена в бумаги. Вероятно, женщина сказала это, даже особо не задумываясь о словах. На автомате. По крайней мере, Хиро хочется в это верить.

— Я больше ничего и никогда не буду конструировать, — тихо бросает он. Тётя Кэсс поднимает на него грустный взгляд и по её выражению лица можно подумать, будто ей хочется возразить, но она этого не делает. Хиро отворачивается.

В комнате повисает тишина, во время которой Хиро принимается подметать пол в коридоре, чтобы убрать обрезки от обоев, а тётя Кэсс снова погружается в документы, будто бы проигнорировав слова племянника. Хиро неприятно. С момента пожара в их общении появились свои негласные табу, которые обоим были очевидны. Они с тётей стараются лишний раз не упоминать в разговорах Тадаши, не говорят о своём прошлом кафе и о том, что тётя Кэсс перестала готовить. Эти вещи игнорируются. Однако для Хиро особенно важно другое. Они стараются — по крайней мере, подростку так кажется — не затрагивать тему изобретательства, робототехники и прочих вещей, связанных с прошлым. Но иногда табу нарушаются. А если точнее нарушается одно конкретное табу. Иногда тётя Кэсс как бы невзначай затрагивает тему прошлых увлечений Хиро и делает «незаметные» намёки на то, что ему стоит к ним вернуться. Хиро это напрягает. Он делает всё, чтобы избегать тем, которые тревожат её, однако тётя может так просто задеть его за живое, будто сама не понимает его чувств. Это несправедливо.

Закончив с уборкой, Хиро идёт на кухню и выбрасывает содержимое совка в мусорную корзину. Затем ставит веник рядом и думает о том, что хочет уйти в свою комнату. Каждый раз размышляя о непонимании со стороны тёти Кэсс, Хиро чувствует пустоту внутри. Она ведь явно не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как больно ему вспоминать о вещах, которые их связывали с Тадаши. А ведь женщина сейчас самый родной и близкий человек для него. Наука — одна из главных связующих в отношениях Хиро и Тадаши, их общая страсть, которая осталась в прошлом. Но даже этого мало. Наука — это ещё то, из-за чего Тадаши погиб. Он пожертвовал своей жизнью ради того, что спасти в любом случае так и не удалось. Эта жертва была в пустую. Чертежи и наброски по новому изобретению Хиро сгорели вместе с его старшим братом при взрыве здания. Его смерть буквально была ради ничего. И Хиро не может перестать думать об этом. Он не может перестать винить свои глупые наработки и эту чёртову науку, из-за которой Тадаши лишился жизни.

Хиро с мрачным видом проходит мимо стола тёти Кэсс. Вдруг женщина окликает его, стараясь придать своему голосу непринуждённый тон.

— Хэй, Хиро. Как насчёт того, чтобы заказать суши на ужин? — она улыбается, когда подросток оборачивается. — Я сегодня видела рядом с работой один ресторан, они как раз на дом привозят заказы. Даже телефон записала.

Хиро задерживает взгляд на её улыбчивом лице. Он хмурит брови. Что-то внутри так и просит озвучить мысли вслух. Он слишком долго игнорировал. Если уж рушить табу, то не останавливаться лишь на одном.

— Знаешь, я уже не помню, когда ты в последний раз сама готовила, тётя Кэсс, — Хиро старается сохранить в голосе обычный тон, но его пытливый взгляд, скорее всего, выдаёт, что он прекрасно знает, что и зачем сказал.

Улыбка исчезает с лица женщины. Она молчит, пока её глаза отражают калейдоскоп эмоций: от искреннего удивления до обиды и глубокого разочарования. Хиро чувствует, как внутри него завязывается неприятный узел из эмоций, которые он старался подавлять на протяжении всего месяца со дня катастрофы. Напряжённая тишина, раздающаяся в стенах комнаты, может длиться вечно, однако её нарушает внезапно раздавшийся звонок в дверь. Хиро и тётя Кэсс вопросительно смотрят друг на друга, сразу же меняясь в лице. Женщина опускает взгляд, снова уткнувшись в бумаги на столе. Она выглядит очень растерянной. Подросток решает, что ему стоит самому открыть дверь, раз его слова так сильно её задели. По крайней мере, теперь тётя Кэсс хотя бы понимает, что чувствует он, когда она нарушает табу.

Хиро идёт в прихожую. Он отпирает дверь и без всякого интереса выглядывает наружу. Сейчас уже вечер, поэтому на улице давно стемнело. На крыльце ни одной живой души. Хиро вопросительно изгибает бровь, осмотревшись. Что ещё за шутники? Подросток хочет закрыть дверь, как вдруг его взгляд опускается, и он замечает небольшой свёрток, лежащий на пороге. Это очень странно. Подобрав его, Хиро закрывает дверь и возвращается на кухню. Тётя Кэсс с непониманием смотрит на его находку, пока он разворачивает обёрточную бумагу вокруг чего-то… мягкого. Хиро широко раскрывает глаза, удивлённо смотря вниз. Тряпочная кукла из жёсткой на ощупь ткани, набитая мягким наполнителем. Вместо глаз у куклы пуговицы, чёрные и густые, но короткие волосы сделаны из ниток, а её одежда подозрительно похожа на его. Хиро несколько раз моргает, не понимая, в чём дело.

— Очень на тебя похожа, — недоуменно смерив взглядом игрушку, произносит тётя Кэсс, а затем тут же возвращается к бумагам и делает безучастный вид. Видимо, она решает игнорировать ещё и эту странность. Подросток даже не поднимает на неё взгляда, внимательно рассматривая явно сделанную вручную куклу. Отдалённо она походит на те странные куклы Вуду, которые используют, чтобы навести на кого-то порчу или просто подшутить. Вдруг Хиро приходит одна мысль. Он разворачивается в сторону прихожей.

— Кажется, я знаю, кто этот шутник, — тихо бросает он, направляясь к парадной двери.

 

* * *

 

Испуганный взгляд Коралины передвигается с лица куклы на Хиро. Её рот раскрыт, а растерянные глаза говорят о том, что подросток явно ошарашил её, принеся к ней в квартиру куклу и начав обвинять девчонку в том, что это она её подсунула под его дверь. Хиро ждёт хоть какой-то реакции от своей новоиспечённой соседки, но та лишь испуганно хлопает глазами, не в силах что-либо сказать. На её лице удивление постепенно перетекает в возмущение, вот только Хиро никак не может понять из-за чего конкретно.

— Это очень глупый розыгрыш, — подытоживает он, так и не получив от Коралины какого-либо ответа.

— Так, ты в своём уме?! — вдруг после некоторого молчания возмущается она, смотря на Хиро рассерженным взглядом, но тут же замолкает, будто боясь, что её услышит кто-то помимо Хиро. Она озирается по сторонам, а затем снова смеряет взглядом куклу в его руках. — Это не я её подкинула, но... я знаю её. Я знаю, кто это. Это уже случалось раньше... — Её голос звучит очень вкрадчиво и подозрительно, но при этом уверенно и твёрдо, будто она и впрямь верит в то, что говорит, а не разыгрывает его. Какая хорошая актриса. Хиро недоуменно смотрит на девчонку. Она странная. Это он понял ещё при их первой встрече, однако даже не представлял, что всё настолько плохо. Он закатывает глаза.

— Точно. Ты чудачка. Забирай свою куклу Вуду обратно, она мне не нужна, — Хиро кидает в руки Коралины свою кукольную копию и с сердитым видом уходит. Девчонка инстинктивно ловит игрушку. Она хмуро сводит брови и смотрит на неё сверху вниз, когда Хиро в последний раз оборачивается перед тем, как захлопнуть за собой входную дверь. Подумать только… А ещё его мелким называла. Что за детский сад?

 

* * *

 

Сеты роллов и суши лежат на кухонном столе. На удивление доставка заказа занимает очень мало времени. Хотя оно и понятно, ведь Ашленд город маленький, всё расположено достаточно близко. Тётя Кэсс с явным аппетитом начинает трапезу, а Хиро, как бы он не любил японскую кухню, никак не может сосредоточиться на еде.

— Всё-таки она сумасшедшая, — подытоживает он своё объяснение того, как по его предположению Коралина подбросила им на порог странную куклу Вуду, похожую на него.

— Их семья кажется милой, — пожимает плечами тётя Кэсс, не отрываясь от еды. Кажется, она рада, что их с Хиро отвлекли от случившегося ранее не самого приятного разговора. Она с охотой выслушивает рассказ племянника о его новой знакомой до конца. — Правда миссис и мистер Джонс, родители Коралины, в последнее время часто в разъездах из-за работы. Может, Коралине просто одиноко и она хочет найти друга?

Хиро лишь отмахивается, без всякого интереса тыкая палочками для суши в еду и всё ещё не имея никакого аппетита. Коралина хочет найти друга. Конечно. Её высокомерное поведение, плохое отношение к нему и обидные шутки — это же просто апогей дружелюбия! Как Хиро раньше без таких друзей вообще жил? Он всё-таки придерживается мысли, что это был лишь глупый розыгрыш. Есть что-то в этой Коралине, что с самого начала не понравилось Хиро. С другой стороны, после смерти Тадаши с кем бы Хиро не заговорил, ему вообще никто не нравится. Но на неприязнь по отношению к девчонке у него точно есть свои причины.

Ужин продолжается в полной тишине. Это уже стало обыденностью. Аппетита у Хиро так и не появляется, поэтому он толком не доедает свою порцию. К нему снова возвращаются мысли об их с тётей несостоявшемся разговоре. Подростку уже начинает казаться, что даже если он выскажет женщине в лоб, что что-то не в порядке, то она проигнорирует даже это. Он тихо вздыхает и опускает взгляд. Тётя Кэсс поднимает на сидящего напротив племянника глаза, будто почувствовав, что надо чем-то разбавить нависшую тишину.

— Знаешь, ты даже не спросил, как прошёл мой первый рабочий день, — замечает она, придав голосу слегка весёлый тон и стараясь разрядить обстановку. Хорошая попытка. Жаль только, что тему выбрала не самую удачную. Хиро ничего не отвечает, потому что ему в самом деле нечего ответить. Он встаёт из-за стола, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что сейчас ему не до разговоров о её работе. Однако тётя Кэсс вдруг окликает его, прежде чем он успевает покинуть кухню. — Хиро, подожди. — Тон её голоса отличается. Сейчас он более серьёзный, но не такой уверенный. Смотря в глаза своего племянника, она будто на несколько секунд задумывается о чём-то, а затем спокойным и размеренным тоном произносит следующее таким образом, что у Хиро складывается впечатление, будто она долго к этому готовилась. — Сегодня мне наконец-то звонили из Ашлендского университета. Конечно, он не такой продвинутый для тебя, но зато у него богатая история. Они одобрили заявку, которую я подала от твоего лица, и готовы принять тебя со следующего семестра.

Хиро безмолвно смотрит на женщину. Закончив, она едва заметно облегчённо выдыхает. Её глаза выражают надежду. Она в ожидании наблюдает за подростком, пока тот никак не может собрать свои мысли во что-то целостное и внятное. Тётя Кэсс действительно подала заявку на поступление Хиро в ВУЗ без его ведома? Даже не спросила его разрешения? Невероятно. Так даже Тадаши не смел поступать, хотя он мечтал, чтобы его младший брат вместе с ним учился в самом ботанском ВУЗе Сан-Франскокио.

— Ты сейчас серьёзно? — опешив, спрашивает Хиро. Он не хочет верить. Он поражён тому, как они с тётей далеки друг от друга, раз она всё ещё ничего не понимает. Тадаши бы никогда так не поступил. Чёрт возьми, в такие моменты Хиро как никогда не хватает его. Никто не понимает его так как Тадаши.

Тётя Кэсс видит разочарование во взгляде племянника, но всё ещё надеется на лучшее, не убирая неуверенную улыбку с лица.

— Я стараюсь как могу, Хиро. Мы переехали, а это значит, что нам необходимо двигаться дальше. Тебе нельзя сидеть без дела. Для тебя будет лучше продолжить обучение в ВУЗе, раз ты закончил школу раньше времени… — она видит напряжённый взгляд Хиро, но не останавливается. — В Ашлендском университете есть технические специальности, которые тебе смогут подойти. Тебе надо вернуться к тому, что ты изучал раньше. Всё что нужно — это подготовиться, повторить прошлый материал и сдать вступительные экзамены. Для тебя ведь это пустяковое дело, так, юный гений?

Она хочет продолжить, но Хиро её перебивает.

— Нет, тётя Кэсс. Подожди, — он с вызовом смотрит на неё. — Так двигаться дальше или вернуться к прошлому? Ты определись, пожалуйста. Я не понимаю.

— Хиро, у тебя есть талант, — улыбка исчезает с лица женщины, а голос становится серьёзней. — Тебе нельзя бросать его, а что бы подумал…

Она тут же замолкает, одёрнув себя. Правильно. Это табу нарушать ей самой больно. Хиро уже хочется смеяться от ноющей в груди досады. Он невольно дёргает одним уголком губ, то ли от нервного тика, то ли ему и вправду смешно.

— Что бы подумал Тадаши, да? — выпаливает подросток, продолжая с вызовом смотреть на женщину. — А что бы он подумал о тебе, тётя Кэсс?! — Хиро чувствует, что выходит далеко за черту. Он понимает, что будет жалеть о сказанном, но уже попросту не может себя остановить. Скопленной внутри обиды слишком много. Её необходимо куда-то выплеснуть. — Что бы он подумал, узнав, что ты увезла нас из города, в котором мы родились и выросли? Что бы он подумал о том, что ты сама перестала увлекаться тем, чем раньше? Как бы он отреагировал на твоё притворство?! На то, что у нас всегда всё якобы в порядке, когда на самом деле это не так?!

Хиро наконец-то замолкает, пытаясь успокоить сбившееся от нервного срыва дыхание. Он прекрасно видит, как сильно расстроил тётю. В её глазах застывает разочарование, испуг и отблески зарождающихся слёз. Запоздало Хиро не только понимает, но и чувствует, что, возможно, сказал лишнее. Возможно, поступил неправильно. Но сейчас ему слишком поздно брать свои слова назад. Он высказал, что хотел. Поджав губы и опустив виноватый взгляд, он быстрым шагом уходит в свою комнату, оставив тётю Кэсс одну. Чувство вины атакует его, смешиваясь со скопившейся внутренней обидой, которая никуда уходить не хочет, а наоборот разрастается с ещё большей силой. Он самый худший племянник на свете.

Хиро закрывает за собой дверь, тянется к стене и нащупывает в полумраке выключатель. Тусклый свет одинокой лампы под потолком озаряет комнату. На лице Хиро лишь разочарование, а внутри пустота. Снова всё кажется бессмысленным. Это апатичное чувство регулярно атакует его с тех пор, как Тадаши умер. А после таких стычек с тётей Кэсс оно лишь усиливается.

Подросток прикусывает нижнюю губу и подходит к своей кровати. Он поднимает взгляд и тут же застывает на месте, испуганно смотря вперёд. Там, на заправленной кровати рядом с кепкой Тадаши, лежит кукольная копия Хиро. Облокотившись о головной убор старшего брата, она будто бы смотрит прямо на вошедшего в комнату подростка сквозь свои чёрные пуговицы вместо глаз. Хиро чувствует, как по его спине пробегает волна холода. Он озадачено смотрит на куклу ещё какое-то время, а затем переводит взгляд на окно. Оно закрыто изнутри. Но ведь подросток отдал Коралине её глупую куклу… Как она сюда попала?


	4. Глава 4

Хиро не может заснуть. Он вертится с боку на бок и ёрзает на месте. В голове ворох мыслей, а тело никак не найдёт комфортную позу. Его нервы уже потихоньку сдают. Стоит поздняя ночь, и луна снова освещает своим холодным светом комнату. Первые сутки в стенах нового дома, а всё уже идёт наперекосяк. Хиро нервно прикусывает губу. После их с тётей ссоры он так и не выходил из своей комнаты, оставив женщину одну. Чувство вины гложет его, хотя обида и желание винить судьбу, стечение обстоятельств и тётю, кажется, сильней. Это так несправедливо.

Хиро переводит взгляд на комод, стоящий у противоположной стены недалеко от двери в коридор. Там, располагаясь к нему лицом, сидит самодельная кукла, которая слишком сильно на него похожа. Подросток не решился снова отнести её к Коралине, так как переживания по поводу их с тётей ссоры полностью захлестнули его. Да и устал Хиро. Ему не до глупых шуток.

Чёрные глазки-пуговицы смотрят прямо на него. Хиро становится некомфортно. Ему постепенно начинает казаться, что это из-за пристального взгляда игрушки он не может никак уснуть. Хиро с вялым видом встаёт с кровати, нехотя покидая тёплую постель. Хоть он и в пижаме, в доме всё равно прохладно. Ступая босыми ногами по скрипучему деревянному полу, он подходит к комоду и поворачивает кукольную копию себя лицом к стене. Так-то лучше. Хиро разворачивается и хочет идти обратно в тёплую кровать, как вдруг его останавливает нечто. Скрип, раздающийся из коридора, резко привлекает его внимание. Подросток оборачивается в сторону закрытой двери. Скрип замолкает. Хиро предполагает, что это, наверное, тётя Кэсс, как вдруг тишина вновь нарушается. На этот раз нечто более похожее на скрежет. Хиро вопросительно смотрит на дверь, не понимая, в чём дело. Обычно тётя Кэсс крепко спит по ночам. Он подходит к двери и берётся за ручку, но скрежет тут же прекращается. Хиро любопытно. Несмотря на нежелание нечаянно наткнуться на тётю, он всё же открывает дверь и заглядывает в коридор. Никого нет. Хиро нервно сглатывает и выходит из комнаты, перебирая в голове возможные варианты того, что могло создать такой шум посреди ночи. Почему-то ему снова становится не по себе.

Оставив дверь в комнату нараспашку открытой, он проходит дальше по коридору и осматривается. Свет везде погашен и ничего необычного нет. Хиро внимательно прислушивается. Тишину в стенах дома едва прерывает храп тёти Кэсс, доносящийся из гостиной. Значит, она спит. Но что тогда это было? Так и не заметив ничего необычного, Хиро оборачивается в сторону своей комнаты и резко замирает на месте. Кукла, которую он повернул к стене и которая сейчас должна располагаться к нему боком, смотрит прямо на него. От испуга подросток на мгновение забывает как дышать. Несколько раз моргнув, он уже не понимает, кошмар это или реальность.

Хиро медленно возвращается в комнату, не сводя напряжённого взгляда с куклы. Когда он оказывается рядом с комодом, то сразу же замечает нечто новое. На шее куклы весит кое-что. Хиро наклоняется ближе, недоумевая. Это что-то чёрное и похожее на ключ. Наверху у него есть резьба в виде пуговицы, прямо как те, что у этой странной куклы Вуду вместо глаз. По спине Хиро проходит дрожь. Это правда какой-то кошмар.

Спустя несколько мгновений Хиро приходит одна мысль. Аккуратно сняв с куклы ключ, он ещё раз рассматривает его и задумчиво бредёт обратно в коридор. Быстро находит взглядом маленькую дверцу и в нерешительности прикусывает нижнюю губу. А что, если он подойдёт? Хиро присаживается на пол и вставляет ключ в замочную скважину. Он не знает почему, но его настигает волнение. Подросток поворачивает ключ и шумно выдыхает. Он наконец-то открывает дверцу. Вдруг дыхание замирает. Перед ним распахивается круглый тоннель, мягкие на вид стены которого непонятным образом красиво подсвечиваются изнутри.

— Что за… — Хиро не верит. Он ожидал чего угодно от этой дверцы, но не секретного тоннеля… Подросток оборачивается в сторону своей комнаты. Кукла всё ещё сидит на комоде и зачарованно смотрит на него своими чёрными глазами-пуговицами. Хиро переводит взгляд на другую дверь, за которой располагается гостиная. Он всё ещё может слышать тихий храп своей тёти.

Кажется, это сон. Правда слишком реальный. Нагнувшись, Хиро ползёт внутрь чарующего тоннеля, который сразу же освещает его лицо фиолетово-синими красками. Внутри подростка дрожь и странное предчувствие, но он старается игнорировать это, увлечённо двигаясь вперёд.

 

* * *

 

Хиро поднимается на ноги, удивлённо раскрыв глаза. Это точно какой-то сон. Пройдя через найденный тоннель, он выходит в коридор… другой коридор. Подросток недоуменно осматривается по сторонам. Вся мебель стоит на тех же местах, планировка не изменилась, однако коридор кажется другим. Вместо пыльной квартиры со старой мебелью перед Хиро предстаёт тёплое и уютное помещение. Мебели будто больше и она новей и красивей. Хиро несколько раз моргает, прежде чем уловить знакомый голос, тихо напевающий что-то из кухни.

Подросток решает, что раз это сон, то не стоит о чём-либо беспокоиться. Но снились ли ему настолько реальные сны прежде? Его «гениальный» мозг, уже итак травмированный многими вещами, попросту не в состоянии ничего переварить. Поэтому Хиро не остаётся ничего кроме как воспринять происходящее за сон и тем самым успокоить своё пытливое сознание. Он идёт на голос и останавливается на месте, стоит ему войти на кухню. К нему спиной стоит тётя Кэсс, чем-то занятая у плиты. Женщина продолжает напевать незнакомую ему мелодию и с явно приподнятым настроением орудует сковородой, увлечённо готовя. Хиро наконец-то прислушивается к запаху. Приятный аромат блинов разливается по всей кухне. Комната наполнена тёплым светом, а не как раньше — тусклым и слабым. Всё кажется таким другим и отличным от того, к чему Хиро успел привыкнуть. Он с интересом осматривается. Вся кухонная мебель совершенное иная… Здесь намного уютней.

— Эм… тётя Кэсс? — решается позвать Хиро, всё ещё неуверенный в реальности происходящего.

Женщина оборачивается, и он замирает на месте, сразу же замечая, что вместо глаз у неё чёрные пуговицы. Он непонимающе моргает, всматриваясь в её лицо. Это точно сон, другого логического объяснение подросток просто не может найти. Женщина по-доброму улыбается, смотря на него сквозь пуговицы на своём лице. Хиро это уже начинает не на шутку пугать.

— Вы не моя тётя, — бросает он, с недоверием смотря на неё. — У тёти Кэсс глаза не п… — Он запинается, когда женщина разворачивается к нему всем корпусом и начинает ещё шире улыбаться. Из головы будто пропадают все слова.

— Пуговицы? — заканчивает она за него. — Понравились? Я твоя другая тётя, глупенький.

«Другая» тётя кажется приветливой. Хиро сомневается, но позволяет ей усадить себя за стол, пока она любезно объясняет, что заждалась его и он, наверное, уже голодный. Сев за кухонный стол, который кажется больше, чем тот, что есть у него в «реальности», Хиро с интересом наблюдает, как другая тётя Кэсс с радостным видом расставляет перед ним тарелки, кладёт гору ароматных блинов на середину стола, а также располагает рядом джем и большой поднос с бельгийскими вафлями. Подросток вдыхает невероятно душистый аромат выпечки. Этот запах… он так сильно соскучился по нему. Хиро чувствует, как его аппетит просыпается при виде вкусной еды.

Но почему другая тётя Кэсс готовит? И почему этот сон такой реалистичный? Хиро рассматривает посуду перед собой и находит ещё одну странную деталь, к которой у него появляется вопрос. Почему женщина накрыла на три персоны? Запоздало подросток также замечает третий стул, стоящий у стола. В «реальности» у них с тётей за кухонным столом стоит лишь два стула. Тем временем другая тётя Кэсс накладывает в тарелку перед ним блины и поливает их клубничным джемом. С её лица никак не сходит добрая приветливая улыбка. Хиро даже на секунду засматривается на женщину, так как давно не видел её столь счастливой. Если бы только не эти пуговицы…

— Попробуй, — отвлекает его от размышлений другая тётя Кэсс, кивая в сторону еды.

Хиро послушно берёт в руки столовые приборы и надкусывает блин. Тёплое тесто в сочетании с нежным клубничным джемом. От удовольствия Хиро даже слегка прикрывает глаза, смакуя сладкий вкус. Прям как он помнит.

— Очень вкусно, — он поднимает благодарный взгляд на женщину, невольно улыбнувшись. Если это и впрямь сон, то ему не хочется просыпаться.

— Отлично, — отвечает с улыбкой другая тётя Кэсс. — А теперь поприветствуй своего другого старшего брата! — Радостно восклицает она. Сначала Хиро кажется, что ему послышалось. Он вопросительно изгибает бровь, заметив, что женщина указывает рукой на что-то позади него. Хиро оборачивается, отчётливо ощущая, как всё внутри напрягается от странного предчувствия.

Одно мгновение — и внутри Хиро всё переворачивается. Он не верит, разинув рот и удивлённо смотря вперёд. Там, стоя в дверном проходе к нему лицом и смотря на него сквозь свои чёрные глаза-пуговицы, стоит Тадаши. Почему этот сон такой жестокий? Тадаши живой. Он стоит прямо перед ним. Дыхание прерывается, стоит Хиро начать внимательней рассматривать парня и улавливать те самые знакомые черты… Это слишком реально. Этого не может быть.

Хиро резко подскакивает на ноги. Он делает один неуверенный шаг вперёд, опешив.

— Ты чего, Хиро? — этот знакомый голос. Хиро не слышал его так давно. — Соскучился?

«Другой» Тадаши мягко улыбается, чуть наклоняется вперёд и разводит руками, будто зазывая Хиро к себе. Подросток не может сдержать эмоций. Он чувствует, как к его горлу подступает ком, и бежит прямо в объятия старшего брата. Сильные руки обхватывают его, а тепло настолько знакомого и любимого тела, по которому он скучал, заставляет его глаза начать щипать от зарождающихся слёз. Хиро сильно жмурится и крепко сжимает широкие плечи, прильнув к чужой груди. Этот сон слишком жестокий. Мало того, что он до боли реалистичный, так ещё и напоминает о том, как приятно находиться в бережных объятиях Тадаши, и как сильно Хиро этого не хватало.

Он не хочет рушить столь сокровенного момента, но ему приходится слегка отстраниться от парня, поднимая на него любопытный взгляд. Тадаши наклоняется, всё ещё обнимая Хиро за талию и смотря на него со своей тёплой и светлой улыбкой, от которой у подростка сдавливает грудь. Он жадно всматривается в эти до боли знакомые черты лица и невесомо касается кончиками пальцев щеки Тадаши. Он реален. Он живой. В глазах Хиро стоят слёзы, пока он заворожённо смотрит на Тадаши, нежно проводя ладонью по его щеке. Он осязаем. Хиро может поклясться. Если бы только не эти пуговицы…

— Вы всегда такие милые вместе, — внезапно произносит другая тётя Кэсс, с любовью смотря на своих племянников. Хиро одёргивает себя, тут же убрав руку с лица другого Тадаши. Ведь это не он. Это всего лишь сон. Разыгравшееся на почве нервного срыва воображение Хиро, так?

Подросток неловко отстраняется от другого Тадаши, прикусив губу. Тот продолжает мягко улыбаться, смотря на него сверху вниз. Хиро готов никогда не просыпаться, только чтобы видеть эту улыбку каждый день. Пока он не может никак отойти от волны эмоций, что потопила все его способности на какое-либо рациональное мышление, другая тётя Кэсс усаживает их за стол, причитая, что пока они обнимаются, вся еда стынет. Хиро и другой Тадаши садятся рядом, а женщина быстро накладывает в свою тарелку и тарелку старшего племянника вафли и блины с джемом. Они начинают трапезу, однако Хиро уже не до еды. Он бездвижно сидит на стуле и не может оторвать взгляда от другого старшего брата. Внутри что-то ноет от досады. Вряд ли у него когда-нибудь будет возможность увидеть его вновь. Такие сны дважды не снятся.

Другой Тадаши ведёт себя самым обычным образом, по-доброму улыбается и нахваливает стряпню тёти, как он это делал раньше, когда был жив… Хиро поджимает губы. То есть как это делал _настоящий_ Тадаши, когда был жив. Подросток засматривается на сидящего рядом парня, уделяя внимание каждой детали, будто боясь, что это последний раз, когда у него есть возможность запомнить его — хотя, наверное, так оно и есть. Эти знакомые чёрные волосы, скулы и нос, который очень похож на нос самого Хиро, этот подбородок и сильная широкая шея… Хиро прикусывает губу. Он вдруг чувствует, как по его щеке скатывается вниз небольшая слеза, оставив на лице влажную дорожку, и сразу вытирает её, шмыгнув носом. Это не сон, а просто какое-то жестокое издевательство.

— Хиро, почему ты ничего не ешь? — вдруг вырывает его из размышлений другая тётя Кэсс. — Я думала, тебе понравились блины.

— Тадаши… — переведя растерянный взгляд на женщину, тихо произносит Хиро и привлекает этим внимание другого старшего брата. А ведь подросток успел забыть, как тяжело произносить это имя вслух. — Он живой…

Голос Хиро предательски ломается на последнем слове. Он чувствует, как к горлу подступает неприятный ком обиды. Скоро он проснётся и никогда больше не увидит его вновь.

— Это другой мир, дорогой, — заверяет его другая тётя Кэсс с улыбкой. — Здесь Тадаши живой. Здесь всё иначе, лучше.

Хиро слегка хмурится, стараясь подавить слёзы. Он искренне пытается осмыслить её слова, но так и не понимает их. Подросток тяжело вздыхает, пока другой Тадаши и другая тётя Кэсс доедают свои порции. Ему даже уже не хочется притрагиваться к еде. Всё равно это иллюзия, так? Тогда в чём смысл… Хиро не может перестать откровенно пялиться на другого Тадаши, внимательно следя за каждым его действием, каждой улыбкой. Видимо, это действительно последний раз, когда он в состоянии видеть своего старшего брата вот так. Дважды столь реалистичные и потрясающие сны сниться не могут.

— Что ж, мальчики, пора ложиться спать, — встаёт из-за стола другая тётя Кэсс, стоит им закончить с ужином. После неё поднимается на ноги другой Тадаши, а за ним и Хиро. Он ловит себя на мысли, что снова чувствует, будто они семья. Будто всё снова встало на свои места, всё спокойно и так привычно… Это очень приятное чувство, хоть и странное для него после случившейся трагедии. За какой-то месяц он уже забыл, какого это. Но ему нравится. Он не против вспоминать.

Другая тётя Кэсс и другой Тадаши ведут его по коридору, и подросток вскользь кидает любопытный взгляд на дверцу, через которую он сюда попал. Она всё ещё приоткрыта, а сквозь щель и замочную скважину можно уловить фиолетовое свечение, исходящее изнутри. Хиро проходит мимо неё и вместе с другими членами семьи останавливается у двери в свою комнату. Она закрыта, и Хиро вопросительно смотрит на другого Тадаши, не совсем понимая, что дальше. Тот лишь по-доброму ухмыляется одним уголком губ и кладёт ему на плечо свою руку:

— Открывай.

Хиро так приятно слышать этот до боли знакомый голос, который он способен без каких-либо колебаний узнать из тысячи других. Он немного стеснительно улыбается в ответ и берётся за дверную ручку. В коридоре не такое яркое освещение, поэтому когда Хиро открывает дверь в свою комнату, он слегка щурится от сильного контраста, а затем раскрывает глаза и замирает на месте. С разинутым от удивления ртом он смотрит сквозь дверной проём и не может поверить своим глазам. Это не его комната в Розовом дворце. Перед ним предстаёт _их_ с Тадаши комната, которая была на втором этаже кафе тёти Кэсс в Сан-Франсокио. Хиро отчётливо видит её. Она не сгорела. Вот его не совсем аккуратно заправленная кровать, его рабочий стол и беспорядок в виде разбросанных вещей, предметов и криво развешанных повсюду плакатов. Это всегда являлось неотъемлемой частью комнаты.

Хиро опускает взгляд и невольно улыбается, наткнувшись на свой старый скейтборд. Он помнит, как часто Тадаши ругался и ворчал, спотыкаясь об него, а Хиро никак не мог перестать смеяться. Подросток переводит любопытный взгляд на другую часть комнаты, которая принадлежит Тадаши. Её наполовину отгораживает обычная перегородка, которую раньше Хиро терпеть не мог, но сейчас, глядя на неё, он чувствует тёплую волну ностальгии. Хиро сжимает губы, которые застывают в лёгкой улыбке, и проходится взглядом по идеально чистой и организованной части комнаты Тадаши. Полки с книгами и разными коробками, по которым чётко рассортированы вещи, идеально заправленная постель, которую Хиро так любил превращать в полный беспорядок и злить этим брата, а ещё его кепка… Подросток шумно выдыхает. Здесь на ней ни следа от пожара. Видеть их комнату вновь больно и приятно одновременно. Она не сгорела. Как и Тадаши.

— Но остальная часть дома выглядит как Розовый дворец, — опоминается Хиро, обернувшись назад, а затем вспоминает, что даже коридор с кухней претерпели свои изменения. — Ну или типа того…

— Просто здесь всё лучше, — смеётся другая тётя Кэсс.

Хиро не может с этим не согласиться. После такого сна даже просыпаться не хочется. Другая тётя Кэсс желает племянникам спокойной ночи и уходит в гостиную. Хиро и другой Тадаши входят в свою комнату. Подросток ещё раз окидывает её взором, поражаясь тому, что всё лежит именно так, как было до пожара. Здесь всё так по-домашнему… Хиро скучал. Он оборачивается в сторону другого Тадаши. С ним атмосфера особенно напоминает дом. Из-за пуговиц, конечно, он выглядит немного иначе, но какая разница, раз это всё равно иллюзия?

— Ты выглядишь усталым, — произносит парень, улыбнувшись. Хиро раскрывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать и возразить, но прежде чем он находит какие-то слова, другой старший брат его прерывает, поднеся к его губам указательный палец. — Тшш. Старший брат лучше знает. Иди к себе в кровать.

Он отправляется в свою половину комнаты, оставив растерянного Хиро одного. Тот сглатывает и нервно потирает ладонью шею. А во сне этот Тадаши тоже знает об их с ним..?

Хиро подходит ближе к перегородке. Другой Тадаши оставил её не до конца закрытой, поэтому подросток из любопытства заглядывает внутрь. Парень стоит у своей кровати спиной к нему. Он снимает с себя джинсы и надевает свои старые клетчатые пижамные штаны. Хиро на секунду задерживает дыхание, когда видит на нём знакомые боксёры, и продолжает с интересом наблюдать. После этого другой Тадаши снимает с себя пиджак и кофту. Перед Хиро предстаёт его сильная спина, широкие плечи и рельефные руки. Это его тело. Хиро на один момент выпадает из этого мира, нечаянно засмотревшись на парня. Тем временем другой Тадаши надевает домашнюю футболку с символикой своего университета и разворачивается к младшему брату боком. Тот резко одёргивает себя и отстраняется от перегородки, отойдя в сторону. Он чувствует, как внутри постепенно распространяется непонятная дрожь. Сердце начинает быстро биться.

Другой Тадаши выходит из-за перегородки и недовольно цокает языком, качая головой.

— Я же сказал, что тебе пора спать, — теперь он точно похож на себя, с грустной насмешкой думает Хиро. — Может, мне лечь с тобой?

Вопрос звучит самым обычным образом, но у подростка сердце пропускает удар. Тадаши когда-то точно так же спрашивал его… Неуверенно кивнув, Хиро неловко ложится на кровать и забирается под одеяло. Он слегка отодвигается, чтобы для парня появилось свободное место. Другой Тадаши ложится рядом и поворачивается на бок, чтобы располагаться к нему лицом. На секунду Хиро задерживает дыхание. Ему хочется снова дотронуться до него, почувствовать вновь кончиками пальцев, что он действительно осязаем. Но не успевает подросток решиться, как парень одной рукой обнимает его за плечи и подвигает ближе к себе. Слишком близко. Хиро становится душно, стоит почувствовать его дыхание на своём лице. Эти чёрные пуговицы напротив пугают, но Хиро не сопротивляется. Он лишь закрывает глаза и с ощутимым волнением чувствует, как расстояние между их лицами сокращается. Мягкие губы другого Тадаши нежно касаются его щеки. Они невесомо и бережно задерживаются на коже, сохраняя контакт, а затем отстраняются.

Это касание слишком реально. Хиро глубоко вздыхает, задерживая воздух в груди и не раскрывая глаз. Он чувствует, как его руки начинают дрожать. Подросток удобней устраивает голову на подушке и прижимается ближе к столь знакомому телу. Другой Тадаши медленно поглаживает его по спине. Хиро чувствует, как _он_ дышит, как _его_ грудь вздымается… Он не может описать, сколько появляется радости в его сердце от возможности ощутить это вновь.

Хиро жмурится от удовольствия и прижимается ближе к груди парня. Сердце Тадаши стучит. Хиро лежит так какое-то время, концентрируясь на этом звуке, пока не чувствует постепенно накатывающую на него дрёму. Возможно, другой Тадаши был прав, и Хиро действительно устал. Но как можно хотеть спать во сне? Так или иначе, ощущая невероятное тепло, нежно греющее душу, Хиро теряется в тумане глубокой дрёмы.


	5. Глава 5

За окном ярко светит солнце, когда Хиро сонно раскрывает глаза. Он краем уха улавливает утреннее щебетание птиц и трёт веки, пытаясь окончательно проснуться. Поднявшись на локтях, Хиро слегка затуманенным взглядом окидывает комнату. Всё-таки это был сон? Он не удивляется, но отчётливо чувствует подступающее к горлу неприятное послевкусие разочарования.

— Худшая реальность, — тихо бормочет Хиро.

Конечно, ему и раньше снились сны с участием Тадаши. Но не такие странные и не такие реальные. Каждый из них трогал его за живое, заставлял сердце учащённо биться, а руки дрожать. Из-за таких кошмаров Хиро в испуге просыпался в холодном поту посреди ночи, чувствуя, как ему не хватает воздуха. В этих ужасных снах ему приходилось раз за разом терять старшего брата и наблюдать за тем, как он умирает. Это невыносимо, неприятно и больно. Однако были и другие сны. В них Тадаши был жив, он тянул к нему руки и что-то говорил, но Хиро никак не мог дотянуться до него в ответ, дотронуться до его кожи хотя бы на одно мгновение. Из-за таких снов наутро ему подолгу не хотелось вставать с кровати и с кем-либо разговаривать. Но этот сон был другой. Проснувшись, Хиро наконец-то смог почувствовать что-то отдалённо напоминающее… ностальгию?

Подросток скидывает с себя одеяло и поднимается с кровати. Он смотрит на фотографию Тадаши, стоящую на тумбочке. У «настоящего» Тадаши есть его красивые карие глаза. «Настоящий» Тадаши способен с теплотой смотреть прямо на него хотя бы с фотографии. Хиро улыбается одним уголком губ. Он касается кончиком пальца его щеки. Хоть сон и был странным, Хиро хотя бы посчастливилось снова «дотронуться» до него. Хотя бы так. Хотя бы во сне.

Он отводит всё ещё немного сонный взгляд от фотографии. Яркое солнце за окном и звонкое щебетание птиц подсказывают ему, что сейчас, должно быть, раннее утро. Он выходит в коридор и окончательно убеждается в этом, услышав, как тётя Кэсс собирается на работу, ходя по гостиной и кухне. Но Хиро не хочется с ней сталкиваться, ведь в «настоящей» реальности у них произошёл неприятный конфликт, а не милый ужин с блинами и вафлями.

Подросток направляется прямиком в ванную. Он принимает душ, делает всю необходимую рутину и натягивает на себя чистую одежду, которую снимает с сушилки. Когда Хиро выходит, он замечает, что тётя Кэсс всё ещё в доме, поэтому сразу же сворачивает в свою комнату, стараясь её избежать. Войдя, он останавливается и задумчиво смотрит на куклу с пуговицами вместо глаз. Она сидит лицом к его кровати. Её «передвижения» в его сне смогли напугать. Хиро подходит ближе к комоду и берёт её в руки, ещё раз внимательно осматривая. Игрушка всё ещё кажется похожей на него, будто её специально такой сделали. Вдруг Хиро хмурится, нащупав у неё под футболкой нечто твёрдое. Он вопросительно изгибает бровь, задирая футболку. Из-под неё выглядывает чёрный ключ, украшенный сверху резьбой в виде пуговицы. Хиро удивлённо моргает и снимает с шеи куклы находку. Это точно такой же ключ, который был в его сне. Но разве он всегда был на ней? Может, Хиро просто невнимательный и не сразу его заметил?

Он кладёт куклу обратно на комод и выходит из комнаты, несмотря на нежелание встретиться с тётей Кэсс. Хиро подходит к маленькой дверце. Он присаживается на корточки и проводит рукой по дереву, с которого ещё вчера днём сорвал обои. Вставляет ключ и напряжённо поворачивает его, а затем уверенно открывает дверцу. Ничего. Пусто. Треснувшие в некоторых местах кирпичи, которыми заделали проход, кажутся очень старыми. Ночью здесь не могло быть никакого тоннеля. Это действительно лишь сон. Хиро немного разочарованно касается ладонью жёстких кирпичей, отдающих прохладой. Он слышит позади себя осторожные шаги.

— О, ты всё-таки нашёл ключ, — произносит тётя Кэсс со спины.

Хиро встаёт с пола и закрывает дверцу на ключ. Он держит его в руке и уходит обратно в комнату, так ничего и не ответив женщине. Ностальгия и приятное чувство находящегося рядом близкого человека так и остались во сне. Хиро снова окунается в свою серую реальность.

 

* * *

 

Хиро не может найти себе место. Он раз за разом прокручивает в голове сегодняшний сон. Воспоминания, конечно, имеют свойство искажаться со временем. С момента того, как Хиро проснулся, проходит всего лишь пару часов. Но сон всё ещё не уходит из головы подростка. Он может поклясться, что помнит каждую деталь. Тётя Кэсс уже успела уехать на работу, даже не заглянув в его комнату. Хиро полулежит на кровати, задумчиво уставившись на противоположную стену. Периодически его взгляд переходит к кукле на комоде. Её чёрные глаза-пуговицы особенно напоминают о моментах сна, когда Хиро с отчаянием всматривался в лицо «другого» Тадаши и ловил столь знакомые черты.

Хиро озадаченно сжимает губы. Внезапно он вспоминает кое-что. Ведь вчера он сам лично отнёс эту странную кукольную копию себя своей соседке. Он бросил игрушку прямо в её руки и ушёл, захлопнув за собой дверь. Неужели она как-то смогла её подкинуть в его комнату? А если так, то зачем? Слишком много вопросов.

Неожиданно Хиро ловит себя на том, что во время всех этих размышлений он слегка приподнял правый рукав толстовки и начал гладить ладонью левой руки рубцы на предплечье. Эта странная привычка появилась у него сразу после того, как ожёг более-менее зажил. Хиро одёргивает себя и спускает рукав. Он встаёт на ноги и подходит к комоду. Переживания об их с тётей Кэсс проблемах, кажется, окончательно уходят на второй план. Всё сознание Хиро заполняется мыслями о глазах-пуговицах и «другой» реальности в его сне. И ещё большим количеством вопросов, которые ему нужно срочно кому-нибудь предъявить, иначе его пытливый мозг не выдержит. Хиро решительно сводит брови и берёт в руки кукольную копию себя. Он должен задать Коралине пару вопросов, пусть даже это и значит, что ему снова придётся выйти из дома и разговаривать с девчонкой.

Время близится к обеду. На улице стоит на удивление ясная погода, хотя каждый день с тех пор, как Хиро приехал в Розовый дворец, здесь всегда было пасмурно. Он огибает дом и поднимается на крыльцо соседей, держа самодельную куклу в руках. Позади раздаётся шорох, и Хиро моментально оборачивается. Худой облезлый чёрный кот садится у подножья ступенек, ведущих на крыльцо. Он смотрит своими голубыми глазами на Хиро и дёргает хвостом из стороны в сторону. Подросток решает его проигнорировать, отвернувшись. Он стучит в дверь соседей.

Коралина не сразу, но открывает дверь, вопросительно смотря на побеспокоившего её Хиро. Должно быть, её возмутило, что прошлым вечером подросток бесцеремонно пришёл к ней, начал обвинять в глупом розыгрыше с куклой Вуду и ушёл, даже не выслушав до конца. Потому что вопросительный взгляд девчонки изменяется в недовольный за считанные секунды. Она хмурит брови и скрещивает на груди руки.

— Чего тебе, мелкий?

Точно. Хиро сразу же вспоминает, почему они не поладили с самого начала. Он в ответ поднимает руку с куклой и вопросительно смотрит на девчонку, изогнув бровь:

— Твоё?

Коралина сразу же меняется в лице.

— Подожди... Когда ты ушёл, я хотела сжечь её в камине, — менее дерзким тоном произносит она, задумчиво смотря на куклу, пока Хиро мысленно себя спрашивает, зачем ей вообще было прибегать к таким радикальным мерам. Конечно, кукла слегка жутковатая, но почему её нужно было сжигать? Коралина продолжает: — Я ушла за спичками в другую комнату, а когда вернулась, её уже не было.

Её голос звучит встревожено, а в глазах появляется опасение. Но Хиро ничего не понимает. Он уже от всего устал.

— Бред, — рассерженно цокает языком он. — Не могла же кукла сама прийти в мою комнату!

— Хватит на меня кричать! — вдруг серьёзно произносит Коралина и хватает Хиро за свободную руку, потянув его на себя и тем самым заставив войти в дом.

Хиро оказывается внутри помещения, наблюдая за тем, как девчонка закрывает за ними дверь. Она точно какая-то странная, убеждённо думает подросток, пока Коралина оборачивается к нему, осматривая внимательным взглядом.

— С тобой случайно, — неуверенно начинает она, — не случалось ничего необычного этой ночью?

Хиро недоуменно моргает. Она о его сне? Но можно ли назвать этот сон необычным? Запоздало он тихо отвечает:

— Вроде... да.

— Ты должен рассказать мне всё, — серьёзно произносит Коралина, положив ему на плечо руку. — Пошли.

Они проходят дальше по коридору и оказываются в гостиной с камином, стеклянными игрушечными шарами на нём и портретом грустного маленького мальчика, у которого упало на землю мороженое. Хиро всё ещё не совсем доверяет Коралине. Он с интересом осматривает её синие волосы и серьёзное лицо с веснушками на щеках. Да, она странная. Но как она узнала о его сне?.. Или это просто совпадение? Слегка нерешительно и неуверенно, но Хиро всё-таки рассказывает девчонке о своём реалистичном сне про маленькую дверцу и тоннель, который он обнаружил, про чёрный ключ, другой Розовый дворец и другую тётю Кэсс с пуговицами вместо глаз. Про детали и живого старшего брата, который умер в реальности, Хиро умалчивает.

— Но это был лишь сон, — убеждённо заканчивает подросток. — Я открыл дверцу сегодня утром, но за ней одни кирпичи.

Коралина выслушивает его очень внимательно, будто концентрируясь на каждом слове. Хиро даже начинает это слегка настораживать. Вдруг она снова хватает его за левую руку и тянет за собой. Что за дурацкая привычка?

— Ты должен кое-что увидеть, — решительно заявляет она, не дав Хиро ни единого шанса на протест и возмущение. Коралина подводит его ближе к боковой стене и указывает рукой куда-то вниз. Хиро опускает взгляд и широко раскрывает глаза. Стена обклеена обоями, но внизу сквозь них кое-что виднеется. Подросток чётко видит очертания маленькой дверцы; точно такой же, как в их с тётей Кэсс части дома. Удивлённый взгляд Хиро сменяется на задумчивый.

— Мне кажется, за этой стеной расположен наш коридор, — тихо произносит он, стараясь воссоздать в голове планировку дома. — Эти двери находятся напротив друг друга…

— Послушай, — перебивает чреду его мыслей Коралина, снова кладя руку на его плечо. — Ты не за что не должен входить в эту дверцу. Никогда. Это был не сон, а реальность. Ты должен мне довериться.

Она настойчиво смотрит на Хиро, в то время как тот лишь недоуменно отводит взгляд, всё ещё неуверенный, можно ли воспринимать слова девчонки всерьёз. Это же какой-то бред, да? Сказанные ею слова не поддаются логике. Ну и что, что у неё есть такая же дверца. Это не значит, что сон, который ему сегодня приснился — реальность. Хиро чувствует, что от него ждут какого-то ответа, но он не знает, что сказать. К счастью, их разговор прерывает звенящий из другой комнаты телефон.

— Мне нужно ответить... Подожди здесь, хорошо? — отходит к двери Коралина, внимательно смеряя его взглядом. Она удаляется в другую комнату отвечать на звонок, а Хиро остаётся один в совершенной растерянности. Он переводит взгляд на маленькую дверцу. Если подумать, то вполне логично, что она здесь. Ведь дверца в их квартире должна куда-то вести. Видимо, между ними было какое-то пространство в стене, которое решили заложить кирпичами, чтобы разбить дом на две части. Но почему эти дверцы такие маленькие? Мозг Хиро, кажется, получил ещё больше вопросов, нежели ответов.

Подросток выходит из гостиной в коридор. Он слышит, как в соседней комнате Коралина разговаривает с кем-то по телефону. Хиро подходит к парадной двери. Он со вздохом трясёт головой, будто стараясь сбросить с себя тяжесть мыслей, и выходит на крыльцо. Это бред. Хиро не станет верить странной соседке, с которой он даже толком не знаком. Он спускается вниз по ступенькам и возвращается к себе в квартиру, сопровождаемый пристальным взглядом чёрного облезлого кота.

 

* * *

 

Хиро и тётя Кэсс ужинают за столом. Подросток безэмоционально тычет вилкой в разогретый в микроволновке обед-полуфабрикат. Аппетита нет. Тётя Кэсс кажется тихой со вчерашнего вечера. Придя домой, она с ним так ни о чём и не решается заговорить. Ужин проходит в тишине, изредка нарушаемой звонким стучанием столовых приборов о тарелки. Женщина с задумчивым видом трапезничает, явно погружённая в какие-то свои мысли, пока нечто не заставляет её вспомнить о чём-то и поднять на Хиро взгляд.

— Когда я приехала, то встретила у нашего крыльца Коралину, — вдруг произносит она, нарушив тишину. Коралина, точно. Её Хиро игнорировал весь сегодняшний день. Она звонила в дверной звонок и стучалась, но он для себя чётко принял решение, что она всё-таки сумасшедшая и не стоит слушать её бредни. Тётя Кэсс продолжает: — Она была очень обеспокоена и спрашивала, не знаю ли я, где ты. Я не стала её впускать, так как знаю, что ты… не любишь гостей. Что-то случилось?

Хоть что-то тётя Кэсс в состоянии сделать правильно, думает про себя Хиро. Он не хочет ей ни о чём рассказывать. У него совершенно нет никакого желания. Со смерти их с Тадаши родителей она была единственным человеком, который смог позаботиться о них. Конечно, Хиро должен быть благодарен. И он благодарен. Просто она всегда казалась ему заменой. Да, она родная сестра их матери. Да, она искренне хочет помочь. Но и они с Тадаши будучи детьми, и сама женщина всегда это понимали. Она никогда бы не смогла заменить их родителей. В точности как она никогда не сможет заменить Хиро старшего брата.

Подросток невольно цокает языком и вздыхает.

— Нет, просто… не волнуйся об этом. Ничего особенного.

Тётя Кэсс явно улавливает негативный настрой племянника, но предпочитает промолчать. Она опускает руку в карман кофты и достаёт оттуда сложенный вчетверо тетрадный лист. Женщина протягивает его Хиро со словами:

— Это Коралина передала.

Хиро вопросительно смотрит на послание, взяв его в руки. Он разворачивает лист и про себя читает одно единственное предложение, написанное неровным почерком: «Не входи в маленькую дверцу». Хиро хмурится, ещё раз пробегая взглядом по фразе. Что за странная девчонка… Подросток встаёт из-за стола с задумчивым видом. Он безмолвно уходит в свою комнату, так и не доев ужин. Тётя Кэсс лишь провожает его усталым взглядом и решает не вмешиваться с расспросами, за что он, ей-богу, благодарен.

Хиро входит в комнату и кладёт записку на комод рядом с куклой, которую он снова забыл отдать Коралине, поражённый той чепухой, что она ему наплела. Он устало проводит рукой по лицу, быстро переодевается в пижаму и ложится в постель. Очень странно, что при депрессии человек достигает изнеможения и вялого состояния так быстро. Его собственные мысли и переживания будто выжимают всю жизненную энергию. Хиро нужен отдых, но он не может перестать думать. Поведение Коралины всё ещё кажется странным и непонятным. Увидев куклу, она очень испугалась, несмотря на то, что, скорее всего, это она сама её подсунула, а теперь пытается ему внушить, что за дверцей действительно что-то есть. Но Хиро не верит. Да что уж там, он её даже толком не знает. Она точно бредит. Да и что опасного может быть во снах? Хиро проверял дверцу после их встречи целых три раза. Она заложена кирпичами — это и есть настоящая реальность. Значит всё, что он якобы видел за несуществующим тоннелем, всего лишь сон, а она просто сумасшедшая. А может и он сам уже постепенно становится таким…

Хиро переводит взгляд на фотографию Тадаши. На неё как всегда падает тень. Он смыкает глаза и переворачивается на спину. С самого детства посвятив себя науке, Хиро сейчас даже становится смешно, что слова Коралины смогли возыметь на него влияние, и на единую долю секунды он поверил в эту небылицу с дверью. Это всё был лишь сон, а подросток просто перенервничал. Он постепенно засыпает, стараясь отогнать от себя все мысли.

Через некоторое время посторонний звук вырывает его сознание из оков дрёмы. Это скрежет, звучащий в ночной тиши дома. Заспанный Хиро хмурится, поняв, что он донёсся из коридора. Подросток встаёт с кровати, чуть пошатываясь на месте. Он хочет выйти из комнаты, но вдруг останавливается у комода. Посмотрев на куклу с пуговицами вместо глаз, Хиро невольно зевает. Он пожимает плечами собственным мыслям и снимает с её шеи ключ. Затем бросает быстрый взгляд на фотографию Тадаши, обернувшись, но тут же отмахивает от себя какие-либо сомнения. Хиро чувствует себя очень заспанным. Всё вокруг будто окутывает полупрозрачная пелена. Подросток проходит сквозь темноту по коридору и присаживается у маленькой дверцы. Вставляет ключ и систематично поворачивает его, открывая проход.

Тоннель, переливающийся фиолетово-синими красками, вновь озаряет его лицо. Хиро жмурится от яркого света. Он чувствует, как сердце начинает биться чаще, а дыхание замирает. Несмотря на запрет Коралины, Хиро нервно прикусывает губу и заходит внутрь.


	6. Глава 6

Весёлые огоньки со стоящего на столе подсвечника тёплым отблеском отражаются на чистой посуде. Светлая атмосфера уютно обставленной кухни заставляет Хиро почувствовать себя как дома. Он ощущает обжигающие язык специи и довольно улыбается, продолжая жевать. Приправленные острым соусом куриные крылышки обжигают рот, оставляя после себя приятное послевкусие. Послевкусие, знакомое Хиро с детства. На душе становится очень тепло. Хиро с благодарностью поднимает на сидящую напротив женщину взгляд. Чёрные глаза-пуговицы на её лице поблёскивают, отражая огоньки подсвечника, а губы образуются в любящую улыбку. Другая тётя Кэсс такая добрая…

Хиро помог женщине приготовить его любимое блюдо, острые куриные крылышки, которое он не ел очень долгое время. Волна ностальгии снова накатывает на него. По кухне бродит приятый аромат свежеприготовленной еды, и Хиро решает просто наслаждаться происходящим. Эти сны — лучшее, что случалось с ним за последний месяц. На контрасте с серыми буднями и вечным незнанием, что ему делать и как быть, во снах всё кажется куда проще и лучше. Он здесь как дома. Никаких проблем, никакого чувства одиночества и отчуждённости. Хиро может быть счастлив.

— Вижу, что тебе понравилось, — довольно произносит другая тётя Кэсс, встав из-за стола. Она подходит к тумбочке и накладывает в чистую тарелку ещё одну порцию куриных крылышек. — Отнесёшь это в вашу с Тадаши комнату? Он, наверное, очень проголодался.

Хиро меняется в лице. У него есть ещё одна возможность увидеть старшего брата? Хоть и с пуговицами вместо глаз, но так, будто он снова живой. Будто это правда он. Будто это реальность. Пульс учащается, и Хиро делает глубокий вдох.

— Т…Тадаши? — он неловко встаёт со стула, заикнувшись.

— Да, ведь ты знаешь своего старшего брата, — другая тётя Кэсс смеётся, отмахиваясь рукой и передавая Хиро тарелку. — Он как увлечётся своими изобретениями, за уши не оттащишь… — Она замолкает, смотря на племянника с доброй улыбкой. — Впрочем, это у вас общее.

Хиро неуверенно улыбается в ответ, пока женщина заботливо гладит его по голове, а затем начинает убирать со стола грязную посуду. Он чувствует, как в груди появляется тихая дрожь. Возникшее волнение заставляет его дыхание слегка сбиться, а взгляд растерянно опуститься в пол. С тех пор, как Хиро прошёл сквозь тоннель, где-то на заднем плане его сознания не переставая крутился вопрос, приснится ли ему Тадаши вновь, поэтому сейчас, узнав на него ответ, он немного теряется, не веря своему счастью.

— Ты чего, Хиро? — другая тётя Кэсс оборачивается на застывшего на месте племянника. Она шутливо толкает его в бок и кивает в сторону дверного прохода. — Другой брат тебя ждёт.

 _Другой_ брат. Точно. Хиро нужно чаще напоминать себе об этом. Это ненастоящий Тадаши, и это ненастоящая реальность, как бы Хиро не хотелось обратного. Подросток ещё раз старается улыбнуться, подняв на женщину взгляд, а затем разворачивается и идёт в коридор. Он держит в руках тарелку с ужином и нервно прикусывает губу, ступая по деревянному полу. Там, за дверью в конце коридора, должна быть _их_ комната. Там, за дверью в конце коридора, должен быть _его_ Тадаши. Пусть ненастоящий. Пусть иллюзия. Но Хиро рад хотя бы этому, потому что там, в реальности, атмосфера скупа и неприятна. Здесь, в этом сонном видении, слишком много эмоций и чувств. Никакой апатии и боли. Лишь тепло и парящее чувство ностальгии, приятно оседающее на израненном сердце Хиро, словно целебный бальзам.

Решение воспринимать столь невероятно реалистичный сон как действительно сон и нечто несерьёзное принимается слишком быстро и легко, ведь подростку уже нечего терять — кроме рассудка, успевает мысленно напомнить себе он с грустной усмешкой. Хиро чувствует приятный аромат куриных крылышек, лежащих на тарелке, и неосознанно начинает считать свои неспешные шаги по пути до цели. Пять, шесть, семь, восемь… Хиро останавливается, подняв взгляд. Точно такая же дверь, как в реальности. Он невольно сглатывает. В кончиках пальцев появляется небольшой дискомфорт, и подросток одной рукой стучится в дверь, а другой всё ещё продолжает держать тарелку. Глухой стук костяшек о древесину будто бьёт обухом по голове. Зачем Хиро постучал, это же должна быть их комната. Подросток сжимает губы в тонкую линию и мысленно ругает себя за такую трусость. Он берётся за ручку и отпирает дверь. Яркий свет комнаты озаряет его лицо. Вся мебель и их старые вещи на своих местах. Всё цело и невредимо. Хиро находит взглядом свой рабочий стол и невольно улыбается одним уголком губ. _Он_ тоже цел и невредим. Другой Тадаши сидит к нему спиной, склонившись над чем-то. Хиро закрывает за собой дверь и делает пару неспешных шагов вперёд.

— Ты зачем стучался, гений? — вдруг раздаётся знакомый голос, и у него проходит волна мурашек по спине.

— Да так… просто, — неуверенно отвечает подросток, подойдя ближе. Он кладёт на край рабочего стола тарелку с едой и чуть наклоняется в попытке лучше разглядеть лицо другого старшего брата. — Не хотел тебя… отвлекать.

Другой Тадаши поднимает на него взгляд своих чёрных глаз-пуговиц и по-доброму ухмыляется. У Хиро сердце пропускает удар. Снова знакомые черты лица, в которые хочется с жадностью всматриваться целую вечность. Он нервно сжимает губы, впиваясь взглядом в парня. У того очень домашний вид. Он одет в свою любимую пижаму из клетчатых штанов и старой футболки с символикой университета. На фоне этой комнаты другой Тадаши выглядит так… по-домашнему. Это слово никак не может уйти из головы Хиро. Ему не хватает дома. Ему не хватает Тадаши.

— Шутишь? — парень вопросительно поднимает бровь. — Тебе можно отвлекать меня в любое время.

Уголки губ Хиро едва заметно приподнимаются. Это правда. Тадаши мог часами ворчать на Хиро, мог хмуро сводить брови и грозно ставить руки в боки, когда Хиро пытался отвлечь его от учёбы или дурачился, но на самом деле это было лишь для вида, и в конечном счёте он просто не мог долго сердиться на своего младшего брата. Может, именно поэтому им всегда было так легко жить в одной комнате вдвоём. Своя система, свой график и свои правила. Своя пещера, в которую всем вход воспрещён; даже тёте Кэсс, как бы она порой не чувствовала себя аутсайдером и третьим лишним в их компании.

Хиро наконец-то находит в себе силы оторвать взгляд от лица другого Тадаши и смотрит на рабочий стол. Перед его старшим братом разложены чертежи и тетрадные листы с разными записями и вычислениями. Улыбка сходит с лица подростка, и он задумчиво осматривает то, над чем трудится парень, сразу став серьёзней. Это проект, над которым Хиро работал до злополучной ночи и произошедшей трагедии. Это те самые чертежи, из-за которых Тадаши бросился в огонь. В реальности их уже нет. Они давно развеялись прахом по воздуху. Как и Тадаши. Хиро ощущает напряжение, в узел связавшееся внизу живота. Это так несправедливо. Он ненавидит видеть эти глупые наработки. Ненавидит этих глупых роботов. Ненавидит глупого Тадаши. Подросток одёргивает себя на последней мысли и едва заметно трясёт головой, отводя стыдливый взгляд в сторону. Как он может быть до сих пор зол на своего старшего брата? На человека, которого он любит всем сердцем. Как ему вообще хватило смелости хотя бы подумать о том, что он ненавидит его? Воздух в грудной клетке будто становится токсичным и спёртым. Дышать становится трудней. Кончики пальцев начинает слегка потряхивать.

— Хиро, всё в порядке? — знакомый голос вырывает Хиро из оцепенелого состояния. Подросток смотрит на другого Тадаши. Он точно не знает, что передаёт взгляд старшего брата, ведь вместо глаз у него лишь безэмоциональные чёрные пуговицы, но вопросительно приподнятые брови и сжатые в раздумье губы говорят о том, что он насторожен.

— Да… всё хорошо, — в слабой попытке рассмеяться выдыхает Хиро, нервно дёрнув плечами.

— Хиро, я… понимаю, что тебе сложно видеть меня таким, — всматриваясь в лицо младшего брата, произносит парень. Он касается рукой его плеча. — Просто привыкни ко мне другому, хорошо?

Подросток непонимающе моргает несколько раз, прежде чем неуверенно кивнуть. Он наблюдает за тем, как другой Тадаши, удовлетворённый его ответом, тоже кратко кивает и улыбается, хлопнув его по плечу.

— А за куриные крылышки спасибо, — парень берёт небольшое крыло, ярко переливающееся аппетитными оттенками под комнатным освещением. Даже на расстоянии Хиро может почувствовать аромат терпких специй и острого соуса. Другой Тадаши надкусывает крыло и поворачивается к чертежам на рабочем столе, внимательно пробегая по ним взглядом. Его лицо кажется очень сосредоточенным, поэтому, когда Хиро замечает, что парень, доев, нечаянно слегка пачкает щеку в соусе, ему невольно становится смешно. Прям как настоящий Тадаши.

— Так… над чем работаешь? — Хиро прекрасно знает, над чем он работает. Он выводил эти чертежи собственной рукой. Однако просто стоять в тишине не хочется.

— Помогаю тебе с проектом, конечно же, — другой Тадаши произносит фразу таким тоном, будто это самая очевидная вещь на свете. — Кажется, у тебя были какие-то трудности. Кто как не старший брат должен помочь?

Хиро разочарованно опускает взгляд. Даже во сне его брат одержим наукой. Это несправедливо. Проект на чертежах — микроботы, управляющиеся при помощи нейронного модуля. Они должны были помочь Хиро поступить в ВУЗ, в котором обучался Тадаши. Должны были… Тадаши всегда верил в него и его талант. Всегда до последнего отстаивал его способности, помогая во всём. Вёл вперёд, даже когда казалось, будто никакой дороги вовсе нет, и в конце тупик. Тадаши всегда знал, что делать и куда идти. И Хиро этого не хватает до острой боли, отдающей неприятным импульсом где-то под рёбрами.

— Ну, чего опять задумался, гений? — озадаченно смотрит на брата другой Тадаши, слегка улыбаясь. Он поднимает левую руку над его головой и треплет непослушные чёрные волосы, всё время находящиеся в беспорядке. Хиро застывает. Он так скучал по этому движению. Сам от себя такого не ожидая, он перехватывает руку другого брата, остановив его, и сжимает её своими ладонями. То самое тепло… Хиро прижимает руку ближе к своей груди. Теперь ему много чего не хватает в реальной жизни. Касаний знакомой кожи и физического контакта — особенно. Запоздало подросток замечает, как улыбка исчезает с лица другого Тадаши. Он тут же приходит в себя, стараясь смахнуть странное наваждение.

— Я просто хотел сказать, что ты щеку соусом испачкал, — в своё оправдание поспешно произносит Хиро, смутившись. Он отпускает руку парня.

— Где? — другой Тадаши озадаченно проводит пальцами по щекам, но так и не найдя нужное место, слегка приоткрывает рот и кончиком языка проходит по уголкам рта. Хиро смущается пуще прежнего, немного покраснев и отведя растерянный взгляд в сторону. Вдруг он замечает на столе влажные салфетки и тут же выуживает из пачки одну штуку.

— Здесь, — тихо произносит подросток и медленно касается щеки другого Тадаши, аккуратно вытирая салфеткой остатки соуса с его кожи. Между ними повисает молчание, во время которого Хиро отстраняется, закончив, а парень снова улыбается доброй улыбкой, смотря прямо в его глаза сквозь свои чёрные пуговицы.

Пока Хиро стоит в небольшом оцепенении, другой Тадаши говорит ему краткое «спасибо» и берёт из его рук салфетку, вытерев ладони, а затем бросает её в мусорный бак, стоящий рядом с рабочим столом. Подросток молча наблюдает за действиями парня с застывшим в груди волнением. Хиро жаль, что у другого Тадаши пуговицы вместо глаз. Жаль, что это сон, а не реальность. Жаль, что они не могут вот так просто взаимодействовать наяву, когда Хиро больше всего этого не хватает. Он опускает поникший взгляд. Даже чертежи на рабочем столе уже не вызывают такого негодования, как тот факт, что это рано или поздно закончится. Хиро проснётся и снова окунётся в свою серую реальность с головой, с глубоким отчаянием скучая по безмятежной атмосфере дома и счастья, которую навивают ему эти сны. Снова видеть Тадаши… видеть, как он работает; видеть, как он искренне старается помочь… это просто невероятно. У Хиро сердце ноюще сжимается от тоски.

В таком состоянии он стоит ещё несколько секунд, пока чужая рука не касается его талии. Хиро поднимает на парня удивлённый взгляд. У другого Тадаши тоже есть эти чувства к нему?.. Другой Тадаши тоже знает об «этой» стороне их отношений? Хиро отчётливо ощущает вставший поперёк горла ком и то, как подкашиваются его ноги, когда чужая рука на спине заставляет его придвинуться ближе. Другой Тадаши разворачивается на кресле полностью лицом к нему. Взгляд Хиро становится интенсивным, слегка напуганным, но заинтересованным. Он чувствует руки старшего брата, бережно обнимающие его талию. Другой Тадаши помогает ему сесть к себе на колени, сокращая между их телами расстояние до минимума. Ноги Хиро обхватывают его туловище, располагаясь по бокам. Слишком близко. Лицом к лицу. Подросток зачарованно всматривается в чёрные пуговицы напротив, чуть приоткрыв рот от удивления. Лицо другого Тадаши не выражает никаких эмоций. Хиро чувствует, как его глаза начинает щипать. Он сжимает зубы, злясь на себя. По его щекам катятся дорожки постыдных слёз. Почему он такая тряпка? Почему даже во сне он не может сдерживать свои эмоции? Подросток смыкает влажные глаза и шмыгает носом. Отчаяние прогрызло его изнутри.

На щеках появляются чужие руки. Они бережно приобнимают лицо Хиро, большими пальцами стараясь стереть влажные дорожки неконтролируемо катящихся вниз слёз. Подросток раскрывает глаза. Другой Тадаши сжимает свои губы в тонкую линию и сочувствующе сводит брови. Его безэмоциональные глаза-пуговицы… сейчас Хиро отчётливо кажется, будто они наполнены чем-то тёплым и любящим, хоть они и не в состоянии передать каких-либо чувств.

— Хиро, — низкий голос звучит очень мягко и заботливо. У Хиро дыхание прерывается, — пожалуйста, не плачь… всё хорошо. Я рядом.

Хиро не по себе. Шёпот другого Тадаши, слова, которые он произносит… Всё это будто эхом раздаётся в груди, накрывая подростка новой волной эмоций. Он замирает, когда лицо парня приближается к его, однако так и не находит в себе сил закрыть глаза. Губы другого Тадаши касаются его щеки. Касаются его губ. Хиро плохо. Поцелуй выходит очень мягким и бережным. Подросток отвечает на него запоздало, оцепенело. Он прикрывает в наслаждении веки, когда сильные руки парня прижимают его ближе, плотней. Их языки соприкасаются. У Хиро внутри всё умирает и рождается заново. Движение губ становится интенсивней, напористей. В руках Тадаши подросток чувствует себя как дома, в безопасности. Он забывается, наслаждаясь столь сокровенной близостью, и тонет с головой в тепле касаний старшего брата. Руки того проникают под его футболку, гладят рёбра, спину, плечи… волна мурашек проходит по всему телу. Хиро не в состоянии сдержать тихий стон, впечатывая его прямо в чужие губы. Ему хорошо.

Подросток тает в объятиях, размякая и прижимаясь всем телом к другому Тадаши. Тот лишь улыбается сквозь поцелуй и не прекращает ласки. Он берёт младшего брата под ягодицы и заставляет его обхватить руками свою шею. Встаёт со стула и переносит Хиро на кровать, пока тот сквозь пелену наслаждения и всё ещё стоящих в глазах слёз даже не может ничего чётко видеть. Хиро закрывает веки и снова открывает лишь тогда, когда чувствует себя лежащим на кровати; когда чувствует склонившееся над ним тело парня. Подросток прикусывает губу и берёт его лицо в свои руки. Другой Тадаши по-доброму улыбается, нежась щекой о его ладонь. Он наклоняется ближе и целует Хиро. Долго, медленно и мокро. Подросток тихо всхлипывает, стонет, вздыхает полной грудью и изгибается в спине. Кажется, что сердце в груди никогда не стучало настолько сильно. Кажется, будто ещё чуть-чуть и он упадёт в обморок. Однако Хиро боится терять этот момент, боится нечаянно уснуть, забыться, сделать что-то не так… Боится потерять Тадаши. Подросток привстаёт на локтях и ещё сильней углубляет их поцелуй, проводя рукой по шее парня и цепляясь пальцами за кожу, будто боясь упустить. Будто боясь, что он испарится, словно какой-то мираж.

— Я тебя люблю, Тадаши, пожалуйста… — сиплый шёпот горячим воздухом проскальзывает меж их лицами, когда Хиро со сбивчивым дыханием отстраняется от брата. Он сам не понимает, что хотел сказать последним «пожалуйста». «Пожалуйста, не умирай?». Или, может: «Пожалуйста, продолжай?».

— Я тебя тоже, Хиро, — _его_ шёпот такой интимный и тихий. Грудь дребезжит от переизбытка чувств.

Другой Тадаши стягивает с Хиро футболку, заставив его поднять над собой руки, и откидывает её в сторону. Подросток на мгновение замирает, чувствуя прохладу, трогающую его кожу. Он делает глубокий вздох, краснея. Раздеваться перед Тадаши всегда было неловко. Но приятно. Хиро чувствует на себе изучающий взгляд. Хотя как это вообще можно определить по чёрным пуговицам? Неожиданно парень касается его правого предплечья. Он заставляет подростка повернуть его внутренней стороной, показывая ярко выделяющиеся рубцы, оставшиеся от сильного ожога. Хиро непонимающе моргает, переводя взгляд от собственного предплечья на лицо склонившегося над ним парня. Он может поклясться, что лицо того выражает сочувствие. Другой Тадаши приподнимает руку Хиро и касается губами его шрамов. Именно касается, не целует. На некоторое время задерживает сжатые уста на повреждённой коже, будто стараясь извиниться; будто стараясь показать, что он сожалеет. Действительно сожалеет. Подросток задерживает дыхание, искренне поражённый этим действием. Другой Тадаши снова поднимает на него взгляд. Движения медленные и чёткие: он помогает Хиро привстать, чтобы тот облокотился о подушку, уверенно тянется к его шортам, трусам и помогает их снять. Голову подростка заполняет нечёткий туман, когда он начинает осознавать, к чему это всё ведёт. Прежде чем другой старший брат предпринимает следующие действия, Хиро резко прижимается к его губам, снова ухватившись пальцами за шею и отчаянно потянув на себя. Он имеет полное право. Он испытывает нужду.

Теперь туман не только в голове, но и в глазах. Хиро не способен видеть чётко. Другой Тадаши кладёт руку на его возбуждённый член и гладит его, заставив подростка окончательно забыться. Затем парень снимает с самого себя футболку. Сквозь полузакрытые глаза Хиро видит его обнажённый торс. Это какое-то безумие. _Что происходит?_ Всё, что Хиро помнит дальше, это влажное касание чужих губ. Он помнит, как уверено они обхватили головку его члена. Помнит, как шершавый язык начал ласкать возбуждённую плоть и как сильно ему стало от этого ~~плохо~~ хорошо. Хиро хрипло стонет и опускает взгляд — силуэт _его_ Тадаши, склонившегося у его ног, чётко фиксируется в голове, и от этого подростку хочется кричать. От наслаждения, безумия, неверия… кричать во всё горло, надрываясь. Однако его тело настолько ослаблено, что он способен лишь всхлипывать, нарушая тишину комнаты, и тяжело дышать. Хиро тянется рукой вниз и проводит пальцами по чёрным коротким волосам другого Тадаши. Он изгибается в спине, в наслаждении ощущая, как его брат, приняв этот жест за сигнал, вбирает член глубже. Хиро пыхтит и стонет, раскрывая и закрывая рот. Горло пересохло. Его бросает то в жар, то в холод. То воздуха не хватает, то на рваных и глубоких вздохах его становится слишком много. Хиро запрокидывает голову и стонет уже во весь голос, но сам он не способен этого услышать — в голову отдаёт бешеное биение собственного сердца и сильный адреналин, с невероятной скоростью переносящийся по телу. Хиро судорожно мычит что-то невнятное. Его трясёт.

Вдруг подросток чувствует, как парень отстраняется от его члена и поднимается. Он надвисает над ним, одаривая его лицо быстрыми поцелуями в щёки, губы, лоб, нос... становится душно. Дышать невозможно. Его рука снова начинает скользить по стволу члена, не нарастая, но и не снижая скорости, придерживаясь определённого ритма. Подросток поддаётся вперёд, окунаясь с наслаждением в этот ритм и сливаясь с ним в одно целое. Он приподнимается на локтях, полузакрытыми глазами смотря вперёд — в неизвестность. Кровать скрипит от толчков, которые он воспроизводит, чтобы поддаваться навстречу, а воздух рассекают тихие всхлипы и стоны. Сильная рука Тадаши не прекращает интенсивных движений, заставляя Хиро запрокинуть голову и сильно изогнуться в спине. По всему телу гуляет электричество. Колени дрожат, а рот раскрывается в беззвучной гримасе. Слишком душно. Он не может выдержать. Нет никаких сил на стон — лишь хриплое сипение, вырывающееся из уст подростка, когда он достигает своего пика, содрогаясь всем телом.

Другой Тадаши обнимает его, подминая под себя. Тело горячее. Кожа к коже. Хиро смыкает глаза и тяжело дышит, утыкаясь в его шею. На лице выступили капли пота. Щёки покрыты румянцем. Он восстанавливает дыхание. Парень гладит его взъерошенные волосы и мягко целует в лоб. Хиро чувствует расслабление во всём теле и закрывает глаза. Он измотан. В глазах гуляют чёрные круги, а в голове пустота. _Невероятно._


	7. Глава 7

Просыпается Хиро под шум дождя в пустой постели. Без никого. Он долго лежит, зарывшись носом в подушку, и пытается хоть как-то прийти в себя. Тарабанящие о стекло капли дождя никак не помогают ситуации, а наоборот начинают раздражать подростка. Он с головой накрывается одеялом, тяжело вздохнув. _Невероятно_. В голову настырно лезут обрывки прошедшего сна. Хиро смыкает глаза сильно-сильно, чувствуя ноющее давление внизу живота. Тадаши был в его сне… вернее, _другой_ Тадаши был в его сне. Был рядом, был близко. Хиро кусает обветренные губы, пока не чувствует солоноватый привкус крови. Он до сих пор в состоянии помнить каждое сокровенное касание старшего брата, каждый дорогой сердцу поцелуй. Ему больно, но он бесцельно воспроизводит в своей голове прошедшую ночь, словно какой-то мазохист. Хиро всё ещё немного заспанный, но уже прибывающий в полнейшем недоумении. Каждый его стон, каждый тяжёлый вздох и соприкосновение их тел и губ — это всё не может быть просто выдумкой. Не может быть лишь трюком его гениального мозга.

Хиро раздражённо цокает языком. Видимо, он действительно лишился рассудка, раз допускает подобные мысли. Но тот факт, что этот сон был невероятным, он попросту не может отрицать. Да он и не хочет. Хиро может поклясться, что если закроет глаза и воспроизведёт обрывки воспоминаний этой ночи, ему начнёт мерещиться, что даже само тело на физическом уровне способно вспомнить произошедшее.

Спустя некоторое время, подросток скидывает с себя одеяло. Он опускает безэмоциональный взгляд вниз, на свою паховую область, и сразу же убеждается в этом. Впервые за всё время после смерти Тадаши он проснулся с ощущением тесноты в пижамных шортах из-за сна с его участием. Тем более _такого_ сна. Это происходит с ним впервые. Хиро несколько раз моргает, пытаясь окончательно привыкнуть к комнатному освещению. За окном виднеются серые тучи на фоне тёмно-зелёной листвы сосновых деревьев. Прекрасно. Он снова окунается в однотонность настоящего бытия. Хиро задумчивым взглядом смеряет фотографию Тадаши, стоящую на полке. Тёплые карие глаза улыбаются сквозь стекло фоторамки.

_Не может же это быть просто сном?.._

Хиро встаёт с кровати, поднимает откуда-то с пола свою разбросанную по комнате одежду и идёт по направлению к двери в коридор. Взявшись за ручку, он заспанно моргает и останавливается на месте. Затем с интересом оборачивается. Его кукольная копия с пуговицами вместо глаз сидит на старом комоде, на всё том же самом месте.

— Конечно… — выдыхает себе под нос Хиро, тряхнув головой. Он приходит к выводу, что ему опасно слишком много думать, ибо начинает казаться, что он от этого ещё больше теряет рассудок и поддаётся бредовым идеям. Он быстро выходит из комнаты и захлопывает за собой дверь.

Ступая босыми ступнями по прохладному деревянному полу, Хиро достигает ванной комнаты и не менее прохладной кафельной плитки. Судя по всему, сегодня он спал особенно долго. Тётя Кэсс уже успела уехать на работу, а оттого в доме стоит полная тишина. Это даже может быть в какой-то степени успокаивающим… может быть. Хиро быстро раздевается, залазит под горячий душ и избавляется от своей утренней проблемы. Затем вытирается полотенцем, чистит зубы и делает всю необходимую рутину.

Когда Хиро, натянув на себя свою любимую красную майку, тянется к толстовке, он замечает некую разницу. Прежде чем понять, что не так, он задумчиво и неосознанно тянется ладонью левой руки к своему правому предплечью и тут же отдёргивает руку, испугавшись. Его предплечье абсолютно в порядке. На нём ни единого шрама. Ни единого рубца. Хиро, отшатнувшись, широко раскрывает глаза. Кончиками пальцев он снова дотрагивается до кожи предплечья. Она зажила, будто никакого ожога и не было вовсе. Она абсолютно здоровая. Хиро, не веря своим глазам, долго не может отвести взгляда от собственной руки. В голове словно раздаётся сигнал тревоги, некий раздражающий яркий радар, который своим звоном заставляет Хиро безмолвно стоять на месте и заглушает все его более-менее адекватные мысли. Хотя, возможно, их попросту нет.

— Это шутка такая? — Хиро щурится, с интересом подняв руку ближе к лицу. Ему точно не мерещится. Он не слепой. И у него ещё не отсох его «гениальный мозг» до такой степени, что он не может сообразить, что хоть ожог и успел зажить за месяц, шрамы от него попросту не могли так быстро исчезнуть сами по себе за такой короткий срок. Ещё вчера они были на месте. Он может поклясться. — Да что это вообще за место такое…

Хиро натягивает на себя толстовку, но оставляет рукав на правой руке закатанным. Ему необходимо видеть доказательство того, что он не свихнулся, прямо перед собой собственными глазами. После этого Хиро выходит из ванной комнаты, недоверчиво посматривая из угла в угол — от стены к стене. Тусклая серая обстановка помещения навивает странное предчувствие. Оно есть у Хиро ещё с момента первого приезда, но сейчас более чёткое и, как ему справедливо кажется, оправданное. Ощущение такое, будто в этом богом забытом месте посреди соснового леса в маленьком городке под названием Ашленд, в этом самом доме, Розовом дворце, который абсолютно не сочетается по атмосфере со своим приветливым и милым названием, может в любой момент произойти любая чертовщина. И, видимо, она уже началась. Хиро сжимает губы в нелепой и слабой улыбке, которую трудно как-либо охарактеризовать. Она выходит скорее грустной и уж точно совсем не весёлой. Здесь правда творится какая-то чертовщина. Как же всё-таки печально, что он, человек, с самого детства посвятивший себя науке, сейчас допускает подобные мысли. Как же печально, что он не может никак этому помочь.

Стоит Хиро уйти глубже в свои странные мысли, его тут же вырывает обратно из них резкий и громкий дверной звонок, раздающийся в стенах одинокого дома. Хиро запоздало открывает входную дверь и к своему сожалению обнаруживает на пороге свою синеволосую наглую соседку с очень серьёзным выражением лица. Она смотрит на него сверху вниз, насупив курносый нос и угрюмо сведя вместе хмурые брови. Её ярко-синие волосы контрастно выделяются на фоне поникшей серой атмосферы Розового дворца. На ярко-жёлтом дождевике Коралины видны застывшие на месте капли свежего дождя, а её такие же ярко-жёлтые галоши испачканы в садовой грязи. За спиной девчонки, где-то в глубине густых серых туч, на одно единственное мгновение сверкает быстрая молния.

— Надо поговорить, — коротко произносит Коралина, не меняя настойчивого выражения лица. После её слов раздаётся громкий раскат грома.

Прежде чем впустить соседку, Хиро ещё раз подозрительно окидывает её взглядом, а затем отходит в сторону. Коралина входит в дом, а за ней, нагло виляя хвостом из стороны в сторону, просачивается надменный чёрный кот. Он окидывает взглядом своих больших голубых глаз помещение, садится рядом с Коралиной и поднимает заинтересованный взгляд на хозяина жилья.

— Обязательно было облезлого кота с собой тащить? — вздыхает Хиро, заметив, что у зверя мокрая от проливного дождя шерсть и ошмётки грязи на лапах. Правда, конечно, ему стоит так лучше наехать на саму Коралину, ведь у неё все сапоги испачканы, но подросток попросту уже не хочет с ней конфликтовать. Да ещё и когда она такая серьёзная.

— Хватит называть его облезлым, — ровным тоном произносит Коралина, не сводя с Хиро глаз. Тот закрывает входную дверь и разворачивается обратно лицом к непрошенным гостям.

— А как мне ещё его называть? — Хиро безразлично пожимает плечами. — Ты его мне не представила. Как тебя звать, котяра? — Он наклоняется, обращаясь к животному. Тот щурит свои большие глаза и снова начинает недовольно вилять своим тощим хвостом из стороны в сторону.

— Никак его не звать, — отвечает за кота Коралина всё тем же ровным тоном. — У них, котов, — девчонка кивает в сторону животного, — нет никаких имён. Они сами знают, кто такие. Им они ни к чему.

Хиро непонимающе моргает, но ничего на это странное заявление не отвечает. Мало ли, какие у этой девчонки тараканы в голове. Не поймёшь, серьёзно она или просто шутит. Вместо этого, Хиро делает глубокий вздох:

— Ладно, — он смотрит на Коралину. — О чём тебе надо поговорить?

Коралина объясняет, что ей известно, что Хиро её не послушался и ходил в другой мир сквозь тоннель за дверцей. Её тон очень настойчив, а слова чёткие и ясные. Хиро вопросительно приподнимает бровь. Что-то ему подсказывает, что, может, не стоило воспринимать девчонку настолько несерьёзно. Он с интересом переспрашивает, акцентируя внимание на первом слове:

— _Другой_ мир?

— Ага. Другой, — уверенно кивает Коралина. — Лишь пародия на настоящий. _Её_ иллюзия.

Хиро непонимающе хмурится:

— Чья?

— _Её_ , — твёрдо отвечает Коралина. — _Она_ — это другая… — Она вдруг замолкает, одёрнув себя, и задумчиво смеряет Хиро взглядом. — Погоди. У тебя же нет мамы?

Хиро отрицательно кивает, всё ещё хмуря брови. Он чувствует в её словах что-то особенное. Он начинает в них верить. Эта девчонка точно что-то знает, и после сегодняшнего утра он в этом окончательно убеждается. Подросток медленно касается рукой своего правого предплечья, ощущая гладкую кожу без единого шрама.

— Ладно, это даже не важно, — вдруг отмахивается Коралина. — Я просто хочу тебя предупредить, что тебе грозит страшная опасность. _Она_ захочет затащить тебя в ловушку. — Девчонка серьёзно сводит брови и сжимает руки в кулаки. — На третью ночь _она_ предложит тебе пришить пуговицы, и если ты откажешься, _она_ всё равно не захочет тебя отпускать.

Хиро оцепенело слушает, не находя ни подходящих слов, ни желания как-то прерывать непрошенную гостью. Чёрный кот тем временем сидит неподвижно на своём месте рядом с ногами Коралины, навострив уши, и изредка кивает головой, будто поддакивая словам девчонки.

— Хиро, — Коралина впервые произносит имя подростка. Она смотрит ему в глаза, всем своим видом стараясь показать, что это очень важно, и ему нужно внимательно слушать. — Если хочешь выжить и не хочешь неприятностей — не входи в маленькую дверцу, слышишь меня?

Хиро несколько раз моргает, прежде чем неуверенно кивнуть. Выражение лица Коралины меняется. Оно становится сразу же менее серьёзным и подростку даже кажется, что на нём появляется тень её привычной ухмылки. Однако девчонка всё ещё кажется очень сосредоточенной.

— Есть только один ключ, но, видимо, уже две дверцы, — поясняет она, явно удовлетворённая в смене отношения Хиро к себе. Подросток слушает её внимательно, уже без насмешки и уверенности в том, что она психичка. — Это мне кот сказал, кстати.

— Кот? — переспрашивает Хиро, переведя взгляд на животное, таращащееся на него своими большими голубыми глазами. Конечно, теперь у них есть ещё и говорящие коты. Как здорово, ведь подростку явно не хватает странностей в жизни.

— Ага, он самый.

В следующее мгновение Коралина просит показать ей дверцу, что Хиро и делает. Она присаживается на корточки рядом с ней, проведя ладонью по обшарпанным стенам, на которых всё ещё виднеются некоторые куски приклеенных намертво обоев. Хиро поясняет, что обычно днём за дверцей пусто, там одни кирпичи.

— Конечно, — ухмыляется Коралина, — _она_ же не хочет, чтобы кто-то ещё пробрался внутрь и помешал _её_ плану. Кстати, — она поднимает на Хиро внимательный взгляд, — где твоя гадина?

Хиро непонимающе вскидывает брови.

— Ну, кукла, — объясняет девчонка, встав на ноги. — Это _её_ шпион. С помощью кукольного тебя _она_ следит за жизнью детей, выясняет, что у них не так, а потом в своём мире всё подстраивает специально для них, но это всё ловушка! Нам нужно избавиться от куклы, понял?

Хиро заинтересован. Он быстро анализирует слова Коралины и сопоставляет их со своими "снами", но, прежде чем делать какие-то выводы, показывает ей кукольную версию себя. Взяв куклу в руки, девчонка брезгливо осматривает её.

— А ключ у тебя? — тут же спрашивает она.

Хиро смотрит на куклу. У неё всегда висел на шее ключ. В этот раз там совершенно пусто. Подросток отрицательно мотает головой.

— Наверное, _она_ уже позаботилась о нём, — пристально прищурив глаза, предполагает Коралина. — Но ничего, ты больше там не появишься.

Она подходит к дверце и снова осматривает её. Тем временем Хиро в задумчивом состоянии проходит на кухню и приземляется на стул. Коралина не может знать о другом мире, если это лишь его причудливый сон. Конечно, он уже рассказал ей о нём ранее, но... её слова звучат так убедительно. Может, она права? Но это значит, что её слова об опасности другого мира тоже верны, и он не может там больше появляться. Хиро в полном смятении. То, что произошло с ними снова… он так скучал по Тадаши. А вот он живой и невредимый, почти тот же, если не считать пугающих чёрных глаз-пуговиц. Хиро сидит, закрыв голову руками и бесцельно смотря в пол. Он слышит шаги и чувствует чужую руку на своём плече.

— Я проходила через это, — тихо произносит Коралина. — Я знаю, что уничтожив куклу и закупорив дверцу, ты поступишь правильно.

Хиро поднимает на неё взгляд. Она что, мысли читать умеет? Подросток неуверенно сжимает губы. Он соглашается, с опасением поглядывая на куклу в её руках:

— Может, ты и права.

— Может, мелкий, — ухмыляется девчонка, — ты и не такой безнадёжный, как я думала.

Хиро слабо улыбается, хотя скорее это рефлекс, нежели истинное желание. Через несколько минут он уже стоит в другой части дома, принадлежащей Коралине и её семье, напротив камина. Огонь в нём ярко полыхает, озаряя их лица, и есть что-то очень странное в том, как кукожится под натиском пламени испепеляющееся тело куклы. От чёрных пуговиц остаются одни угольки, а от жёсткой материи тела — лишь пепел. Хиро наблюдает за догорающими остатками с какой-то отчуждённостью и тихим предчувствием страха. Вот и всё? Это конец? Он не увидит больше другого Тадаши. Он не увидит больше никакого Тадаши.

 

* * *

 

Стоит поздняя ночь. Сквозь сон Хиро жмурится сильно-сильно, ворочаясь в постели. Он недовольно мычит что-то, пока резко не распахивает глаза и не подрывается на локтях, испуганно смотря вперёд. Вокруг темнота. Сердце сильно колотится. Дыхание прерывается. Хиро старается отдышаться, постепенно приходя в себя. Это был лишь кошмар. Всё в порядке. Он старается привыкнуть к темноте комнаты. Из окна рядом сочится холодный лунный свет, который кажется этой ночью слабее, чем обычно. Хиро сонно мотает головой. Это был лишь кошмар.

Внезапно глухую тишину нарушает чужой голос:

_— Хиро…_

Подросток вздрагивает, в то время как голос эхом повторяется вновь:

_— Хиро…_

У Хиро по спине идёт дрожь. Этот голос… он принадлежит Тадаши. Хиро настороженно встаёт с кровати, оглядывая помещение. Всё как обычно на своих местах. Разве что кукла сожжена и больше не сидит на комоде. Хиро подходит к двери, ведущей в коридор.

_— Хиро…_

Голос Тадаши очень чёток и ясен. Он зовёт его. У Хиро учащается пульс. Он резко открывает дверь, но в тёмном коридоре никого нет. Подросток внимательно прислушивается. Тишина. Лишь храп тёти Кэсс, доносящийся из гостиной, нарушает её. И как она только не слышит голос Тадаши? Хиро же чётко его слышал. Он оборачивается в сторону маленькой дверцы и в удивлении вскидывает бровь. В замочную скважину вставлен чёрный ключ с резьбой в форме пуговицы. Хиро подходит с интересом ближе и присаживается на колени.

_— Хиро…_

Хиро резко примыкает головой к двери, стараясь убедиться, что голос доносится именно оттуда.

_— Хиро, я скучаю по тебе…_

В груди что-то скрипит, словно заржавевший метал. Почему это делает Хиро так больно? Он закрывает глаза.

_— Хиро, прошу…_

Его рука тянется к вставленному в замочную скважину ключу. Он очень холодный на ощупь. Хиро поворачивает его одним движением и с опасением медленно открывает дверцу. Пурпурный свет моментально просачивается наружу, ослепляя его. Порыв холодного воздуха веет прямо изнутри, трепля его непослушные чёрные волосы.

_— Хиро, я жду тебя…_

Голос манит, а яркий длинный тоннель будто гипнотизирует подростка. Он уже не чувствует ни страха, ни опасений. Лишь нужду оказаться по ту сторону. Лишь нужду почувствовать присутствие родного человека вновь. Хиро заворожено ползёт внутрь, ощущая, как мягкие стенки тоннеля прилипают паутиной к его ладоням и коленям.


	8. Глава 8

Чем ближе Хиро к другому миру, тем сильней в его лицо бьёт прохлада и запах чего-то старого, сырого и неприятного. И тем сильней приставучая паутина прилипает к его ладоням, пока он ползёт по тоннелю. Однако это волнует подростка сейчас в самую последнюю очередь, поскольку в конце, в самом проходе, виден тусклый свет и силуэт, до боли похожий на столь знакомого человека. Хиро выходит наружу. Он бездумно кидается в объятия парня. Резко и безнадёжно. Чужие руки обнимают его, и он прижимается ближе. Чужие губы касаются его лба, и он жмурится, с досадой где-то глубоко внутри осознавая, какой же он всё-таки зависимый и безысходный. Но это глубоко и внутри, а снаружи и на поверхности лишь искреннее отчаяние и желание ухватиться за самую последнюю возможность и шанс; нарушить самое последнее табу. Только сейчас. Просто потому, что он может.

Чужие губы со лба медленно опускаются к остальной части лица: к переносице, щекам и рту. Хиро подсознательно понимает, что в данный момент он нарушает все последние границы, хотя, казалось бы, почему? Он уже был здесь раньше. Между ними было большее, чем просто невинные поцелуи. Но ноющее ощущение вины нарастает быстрым темпом с каждым моментальным и обрывочным поцелуем. Хиро забывается на мгновение, пока в один момент в комнате не раздаётся женский голос, и его словно громом поражают насквозь.

— Мальчики…

Он замирает, на рефлексе отстранившись от другого Тадаши, и впервые испуганно смотрит в его чёрные глаза-пуговицы. _Боже, что он творит…_

— Нет-нет, Хиро, — тут же спохватывается другая тётя Кэсс, перейдя на свой обычный любезные тон. — Не бойся, мне всё известно. И я не осуждаю вас.

Что-то в широкой улыбке женщины не вселяет Хиро особого доверия, но по крайней она не… рассерженна. Да и с чего ей сердится? Она не настоящая. Лишь пародия, так? Что бы в этой ситуации сказала настоящая тётя Кэсс, если бы застала их… Хиро даже страшно представить.

— Как насчёт того, чтобы присесть, дорогой? — другая тётя Кэсс указывает на стол, который зачем-то был передвинут из кухни в коридор. Хиро замечает, что свет в комнате слишком тусклый. Лампочка, висящая под потолком, кажется какой-то маленькой и ненадёжной. На середине обеденного стола стоит серебряный подсвечник с горящими огоньками сверху, а если попытаться всмотреться в дальние углы коридора, то кроме кромешной темноты всё равно ничего нельзя разглядеть. Так или иначе, Хиро присаживается за стол.

— Тебе же здесь нравится, правда, Хиро? — сев напротив подростка, интересуется другая тётя Кэсс.

— Да?.. — вопросительно, тихо и неуверенно отвечает Хиро, краем глаза наблюдая за тем, как другой Тадаши присаживается рядом.

— Ты можешь остаться здесь навсегда, если только захочешь, — уверенным и спокойным тоном продолжает женщина. В мыслях проскальзывает постыдное и тихое _«правда?»_ , и Хиро невольно смотрит в сторону другого Тадаши, а затем отводит взгляд. Он виновато колеблется. В нём всё ещё борются «да» и «нет» — голос чувства и голос разума. Другая тётя Кэсс снова продолжает: — Ты останешься с нами. Вы с Тадаши будете работать в вашей комнате над изобретениями, чертежами, грандиозными идеями и новыми планами. Вы станете неразлучны, а я буду готовить вашу любимую еду. — В её глазах-пуговицах на одну единственную долю секунды проскальзывает резкий огонёк, и она выставляет перед собой указательный палец. — Только нужно уладить одно крохотное дельце.

Голос Хиро словно проваливается глубоко вниз по горлу, но он так или иначе выдавливает из себя нужный вопрос:

— Какое?

Женщина наклоняется в сторону и достаёт откуда-то из-под стола коробку, обёрнутую в праздничную ленту.

— Это тебе, Хиро.

Другая тётя Кэсс подвигает к подростку коробку, и он с недоверием, но интересом её открывает. Любопытство на его лице сменяется неверием и отблеском страха. На дне коробки, обшитой приятным мягким материалом, покоятся две большие чёрные пуговицы, длинная серебряная игла и моток ниток.

— Что скажешь, дорогой?

Слова другой тёти Кэсс Хиро пропускает мимо ушей. По каким-то причинам его сердце начинает учащённо биться, а присутствие сидящего рядом другого Тадаши давит. _Он_ рядом. И Хиро об этом мечтал с самого момента его смерти. Мечтал вернуть любыми силами всё, что потерял. И вот она, его возможность. Лежит прямо перед ним. Нужно лишь сказать одно единственное слово, и его самое заветное желание осуществится. Глаза Хиро больше не выражают ни неверия, ни страха. Лишь отчуждённость. Рука подростка сама собой тянется к острой серебряной игле. Чужая ладонь — та самая ладонь — бережно начинает поглаживать его спину. Перед глазами становится мутно.

— Хиро, нет! — громкий крик бьёт по ушам. Хиро сразу же отдёргивает руку от коробки. _Что он, чёрт возьми, сейчас делает?!_ Он потерял над собой всякий контроль.

— Опять ты? — с явным недовольством возмущается другая тётя Кэсс, повернувшись в сторону, откуда донёсся крик. Около раскрытой дверцы тоннеля стоит Коралина и хмуро сводит брови, наблюдая со стороны.

— Как ты… сюда попала? — только и может спросить Хиро, обомлев. Его не отпускает навязчивое чувство, будто всё, что с ним сейчас происходит, это его собственный сон, и видеть в условиях собственного сна Коралину — как минимум непривычно.

— Как и ты. Пешком, — отрезает Коралина, кивнув в сторону тоннеля.

Хиро растерянно переводит взгляд с девчонки на другого Тадаши. Безэмоциональное лицо его веет знобящей прохладой. От такого контраста у подростка сжимается сердце. Он переводит взгляд на другую тётю Кэсс. В её чёрных глазах-пуговицах сверкают злые искры.

— Уйди, девчонка, — строго процеживает она, смеряя недобрым взглядом Коралину. — А то пожалеешь.

Коралина сердито сводит брови и бесстрашно выставляет впереди себя руки, имитируя боевую позу.

— Нет, старая ведьма. Я тебя не боялась раньше и не боюсь сейчас! — громко заявляет она. — Хиро, нам надо уходить!

Глаза девчонки на мгновение встречаются с Хиро. Он совершенно случайно ловит себя на мысли, что раньше его бесило в ней постоянное высокомерие и язвительный характер, а сейчас он не может не почувствовать определённую зависть. Он даже простые слова из себя с трудом выдавливает, а она готова так смело противостоять… а, собственно, чему? Как только в мыслях Хиро проскальзывает этот вопрос, он краем глаза замечает странные изменения, происходящие с другой тётей Кэcc. В неестественной манере тело женщины начинает искажаться. Она становится выше, её силуэт приобретает скелетообразный вид. Одежда рвётся сама собой, а вместо неё остаются лишь жуткие выцветшие лохмотья, драными лоскутами свисающие с её тощей плоти. Другая тётя Кэсс — если её всё ещё можно так называть — поднимается на ноги. Хиро в этот же миг ощущает руку другого Тадаши на своём плече. Она не мягкая и успокаивающая, а тяжёлая и напряжённая. Хиро испуганно оборачивается в сторону другого брата. Взгляд того абсолютно не передаёт никаких эмоций. Выражение его чёрных безжизненных пуговичных глаз вселяет подростку нешуточный страх. Он подрывается с места, пытаясь встать на ноги, но рука другого Тадаши словно камнем задерживает его, мешая освободиться.

Тем временем другая тётя Кэсс, которая перестаёт быть похожей на себя с каждой последующей секундой, с нескрываемой злобой идёт по направлению к Коралине:

— А ну иди сюда, дрянная девчонка!

Чёрный кот выскакивает впереди Коралины и перегораживает женщине путь. Шерсть стоит дымом, хвост трубой. Заставив Хиро обомлеть, он щурится и шипит следующие слова:

— Иди, я отвлеку её.

В отличие от Хиро, Коралину говорящий кот ничем не удивляет. Она тут же отбегает в сторону, в то время как другая тётя Кэсс успевает ворчливо заметить:

— И вредитель с тобой…

Кот резко набрасывается на неё, царапая руки, лицо, плечи, шею, и она с яростным визгом пытается его от себя отодрать.

— Пошли, Хиро! — Коралина подбегает к подростку и хватает его за левую руку. Она со всей силы тянет его на себя, но другой Тадаши, вцепившись в запястье другой руки и надавив на плечо Хиро, не даёт ей ни малейшего шанса, чтобы заставить Хиро подняться. Подросток сильно жмурится от боли в руках, пока его отчаянно тянут в одну сторону и крепкой хваткой удерживают с другой. Он кривит рот и громко вскрикивает, невольно отдёрнув руку, которую держит Коралина, да с такой неожиданностью для девчонки, что та тут же отлетает в сторону и угождает спиной в непонятно откуда появившуюся сеть паутины.

— Всё, попалась! — победно смеётся злая ведьма. Именно ведьма, потому что Хиро отказывается называть её своей тётей. Тусклая лампа под потолком моментально гаснет, и из освещения в помещении остаётся лишь одинокий подсвечник, стоящий на столе. По углам коридора появляются огромные кольца липкой и старой на вид паутины. Хиро ничего не может сделать, кроме как внимательно посмотреть на держащего его парня. Какой же он дурак. Это всё ложь. Иллюзия. Его реальный кошмар.

— Отпусти, пожалуйста, — шепчет Хиро, смотря на отчего-то побледневшего Тадаши. От него веет неестественным холодом, словно от неживого. Губы парня сжаты в ничего не выражающую тонкую линию, глаза-пуговицы направлены на Хиро, но складывается такое ощущение, будто взгляд проходит сквозь него. Подросток чувствует влагу, скопившуюся в уголках глаз. Она постепенно скатывается вниз по щекам, пока ком застревает в пересохшем от страха горле. Тело Хиро обездвижено. И не только из-за другого Тадаши, который мёртвой хваткой начинает сжимать его плечо и правое запястье ещё сильней и больней, а ещё из-за чёткого чувства предательства, сочащегося откуда-то изнутри. Этого не может быть. Сквозь пелену слёз, застывших в глазах, и вакуум из собственных бессвязных мыслей, Хиро слышит ликующий голос ведьмы:

— Я выиграла! А ты, — она отпинывает чёрного кота в вязкую паутину, — успокойся уже наконец!

Уродливое лицо ведьмы, которое когда-то было очень похоже на лицо тёти Кэсс, поворачивается в сторону Хиро.

— Ты хочешь быть со своим братом или нет?

Мраморно-бледная кожа злой ведьмы трескается, нос и шея становятся длинней, а подбородок заостряется. По спине Хиро проходит холод, когда женщина продолжает скрипучим голосом:

— Ты должен согласиться, Хиро. У тебя нет другого выбора, — она злорадно посмеивается, оскалив острые зубы.

— Нет, Хиро! Это ловушка, она убьёт тебя! — громко протестует Коралина, не в силах даже пошевелиться из-за липкой паутины, в которую она заключена. Внезапно рот девчонки захлопывается, а на щеках появляются две нити, заставляющие её губы застыть в нелепой ухмылке, совершенно не соответствующей испуганному и разгневанному выражению глаз. Хиро дёргается, пытаясь подняться, но цепкая хватка Тадаши слишком сильна.

— Отпусти, — громче и настойчивей произносит Хиро, упрямо смотря в его чёрные пуговичные глаза.

— Знаешь, Хиро, это начинает действовать мне на нервы, — вкрадчиво шепчет злая ведьма. Она берёт в свои костлявые руки коробку с чёрными пуговицами и острую серебряную иглу. — Не бойся, больно не будет.

Хиро в безнадёжном незнании, что делать, резко оборачивается в сторону Коралины, которая тут же начинает интенсивно мотать головой, выражая этим своё возражение. Её кривая ухмылка из-за этого кажется ещё более жуткой и неуместной. Вдруг внимание Хиро привлекает нечто иное. Он опускает взгляд и видит, что чёрный кот, который ранее был брошен в патину, кажется, сумел прогрызть путь к спасению. Животное затаивается в тёмном углу комнаты и, навострив уши, внимательно наблюдает за происходящим. В голове Хиро начинает крутиться ворох разных мыслей, но нет времени, чтобы строить из них тщательный план. Нужно действовать. Хиро возвращает своё внимание к злой ведьме. Она держит в одной руке серебряную иглу, а в другой подарочную коробку. Её глаза-пуговицы так и сверкают злорадством от предвкушения сладкой победы. Внезапно Хиро замечает нечто странное. Сверкают не только пуговицы на её лице, но ещё что-то чёрное и весящее на её узкой шее. Оно отсвечивает яркие огоньки подсвечника. Хиро широко раскрывает глаза. _Точно. Ключ._

Внезапно подросток пинает ногами стол с такой силой, которой не пользовался никогда за всю свою жизнь, из-за чего тот отдаляется от него на несколько метров, издав громкий скрежет и чуть не сбив с ног женщину. Подсвечник на нём пошатывается, огни вздрагивают. Дорогой на вид серебряный канделябр падает прямиком на пол. Ведьма кричит от гнева, её уродливое лицо корчится в негодовании, но сразу же в эту секунду на неё сзади нападает кот, шипя и кусая её почерневшие волосы, царапая потрескавшуюся бледно-мраморную кожу. Он заставляет злую ведьму уронить серебряную иглу и коробку с пуговицами. Тем временем Хиро наконец-то удаётся вскочить на ноги, на мгновение вырвавшись из жёсткой хватки другого Тадаши. Однако триумф его длится недолго, поскольку парень тоже встаёт со стула и хватает его за предплечье.

— Отпусти! — кричит во всё горло Хиро, но ответа никакого. Лишь вторая рука другого Тадаши, которая хватает его за свободное запястье, чтобы попытаться обездвижить и усмирить.

У Хиро в груди громко колотится сердце, отдавая в виски, и нечто невидимое и неосязаемое сжимает горло, не давая ему нормально дышать. В голове всё дребезжит, грудь распирает острое чувство предательства и учащённый стук кровеносного органа. _Нет. Это не Тадаши. Это лишь кукла. Подделка. Чучело. Не живой человек._ Хиро от гнетущей обиды на ситуацию и злости на самого себя из последних сил ударяет парня ногой. Затем снова и снова. Однако другой Тадаши непоколебим. Он как скала, которая и не собирается двигаться с места. Тогда Хиро начинает отчаянно брыкаться, пинаться и пытаться хоть как-то ударить противника и, как ни странно, это даже работает. Другому Тадаши становится тяжелей удерживать Хиро под контролем, пока тем правит чистый страх и осточертевшее отчаяние, свирепый гнев и давняя обида.

— Отпусти меня! — надрывается Хиро, яростно толкая брата от себя прямо в стену.

— Эй! — возмущённый крик злой ведьмы рассекает воздух, но Хиро плевать. Он задерживает внимательный взгляд на бледном, безжизненном и уже абсолютно на себя не похожем Тадаши, который, ударившись о стену, застывает на месте на одну единственную долю секунды и падает на колени.

Серебряный подсвечник, упавший на пол, заставляет деревянные доски воспламениться. Огонь моментально распространяется по столу и стульям, от доски к доске. Повсюду рассеиваются разрушительные искры. Острые языки касаются и другого Тадаши. Хиро оцепенело наблюдает за тем, как тело другого Тадаши окутывает алое пламя, его одежда и волосы сгорают прямо на глазах, покрасневшую кожу покрывают чудовищные ожоги, но вместо естественной реакции на боль он молча смотрит безжизненным взглядом глаз-пуговиц куда-то вперёд и даже не встаёт со своих колен. Хиро сглатывает, чувствуя ноющий дискомфорт где-то внутри. Его тошнит. Руки трясёт. Это какое-то издевательство. Сердце колит, словно его насквозь пронизывают острой серебряной иглой. Где-то на фоне треска дикого пламени раздаются крики ведьмы и мычание Коралины. Хиро больно, но он находит в себе силы, чтобы отвернуться и резко сорваться с места. Он подбегает к Коралине, и дальше всё происходит очень быстро, поспешно и неряшливо: его пальцы хаотично рвут нить паутины, пока та прилипает к его ладоням, но на это абсолютно плевать. В его глазах застывает нечто неопределённое и сумбурное — отрешённость и решительность, гнёт и ужас. Как только Коралина освобождается, нити на её щеках, что заставляли её нелепо улыбаться и молчать всё это время, слетают вниз, а сама она тут же рывком бежит вперёд, минуя огонь и даже толком ничего не успев сказать Хиро.

Дым начинает заполнять комнату, каждый новый вздох даётся всё трудней. Неестественное тёмно-алое пламя рассредотачивается по комнате, исходя от другого Тадаши. Коралина бьёт крепко сжатым кулаком прямо в уродливое лицо злой ведьмы, которая к этому времени успевает отодрать от себя чёрного кота и отбросить его в сторону. Она вопит, свирепо отшатнувшись, а затем яростно набрасывается на Коралину вновь, но и в этот раз та отражает атаку.

— Как тебе такое, старая карга? — с упрямством исподлобья смотрит девчонка в чёрные глаза-пуговицы и толкает ведьму ногой прямо в направляющегося в их сторону другого Тадаши — если это горящее существо всё ещё можно так называть.

Лохмотья злой ведьмы в мгновение ока охватывает пламя, и они с бывшим подобием Тадаши вместе валятся на пол.

— Мерзавка, — шипит ведьма скрипучим голосом.

Яркий огонь распространяется по коридору. Видимость ухудшается с каждой секундой. Повсюду дым и пепел, искры и смрад. Хиро чувствует, как сильно ему не хватает воздуха в лёгких, как интенсивно слезятся его глаза то ли из-за душного огня, то ли из-за нещадно навеянных воспоминаний, и как нечто мёртвой хваткой сжимает горло. Оно душит его.

— Пошли давай! Шевелись! — откашливается Коралина и зовёт подростка, тут же потянув его за собой сквозь пелену густого дыма.

Чёрный кот открывает лапой дверцу и заскакивает внутрь тоннеля. Коралина пихает подростка следом, торопя его что есть силы. Оказавшись внутри, Хиро не может не заметить, что тоннель больше не сверкает завораживающим пурпурно-синим светом. В нём осталась сплошная серая паутина и веющий холодной сыростью воздух. Коралина забирается внутрь и пытается захлопнуть за собой маленькую дверцу, но костлявая рука ведьмы встаёт на пути.

— Ползи вперёд! — кричит в испуге Коралина, отшатнувшись от резко распахнувшейся дверцы, и Хиро поспешно и надрывно устремляется в сторону к другому выходу, пока его руки утопают в цепкой паутине и пыли, что окутывает толстым слоем мягкие стены. Хиро спотыкается, заплетается и от ударившего по нервам адреналина даже толком не чувствует ни своих конечностей, ни каких-либо отголосков адекватных мыслей у себя в голове. Позади него лишь сбившееся дыхание Коралины и истошные вопли злой ведьмы, которая, подобно огромному длинноногому пауку, охваченному ярким пламенем, ползёт за ними вдогонку. В конце заброшенного тоннеля наконец-то виднеется выход в _настоящий_ мир. Чёрный кот ловко выпрыгивает наружу, а Хиро чуть ли кубарем не выкатывается из маленького дверного проёма. Сзади раздаётся испуганный девичий крик, когда он встаёт на колени. Подросток мигом оборачивается в сторону тоннеля. В его темноте появляется застывшее в страхе лицо Коралины и откуда-то из глубины раздаётся истошный вопль:

— В этот раз ты от меня никуда не уйдёшь!

Костлявые руки хватают девчонку за ногу, не давая ей выбраться наружу. Треск огня, охватывающего постепенно тоннель и приближающегося к ним, раздаётся всё громче с каждой секундой. Карие глаза Коралины сталкиваются с Хиро. Отчаяние, страх и мольба о помощи не могут не вызвать у подростка мгновенный отклик, и он тут же хватает девчонку за руки, не давая злой ведьме утащить её внутрь, и тянет на себя. Дым от разбушевавшегося пламени проникает в коридор реального мира, и Хиро сильно жмурится. Глаза щиплет повсеместный смрад и гарь. Коралина оборачивается назад и начинает поспешно брыкаться. Свободной ногой она бьёт ведьму прямо по лицу, из-за чего пуговичные глаза той слетают вниз. Упав, они тут же тонут в зыбкой пыли и старой паутине, к которой подступает огонь.

— Нет! Я ничего не вижу! — вопит она нечеловеческим голосом, отпустив ногу Коралины и судорожно начав искать руками на ощупь свои пуговицы. Огонь охватывает женщину, переходя с обгоревших рваных лоскутов её одеяния на её чёрные волосы, костлявые тощие руки и бледно-мраморную потрескавшуюся кожу.

Хиро рывком вытаскивает Коралину наружу и тут же захлопывает за ней дверцу. Оба смотрят друг на друга в страхе и тяжело дышат. _Ключа-то нет._ Из-за маленькой дверцы слышится рёв и шипенье, треск огня и какой-то шорох. Кто-то ползёт к ним. Нужно срочно запереть дверь. Коралина облокачивается всем телом на неё, присев на колени, чтобы хоть как-то попытаться задержать надвигающуюся угрозу. Хиро тем временем в панике озирается по сторонам, желая найти нечто полезное, но, к сожалению, поток быстрых бессвязных мыслей и подступающий к кончикам пальцев адреналин не дают ему возможности сконцентрировать внимание на чём-либо. Внезапно к нему подскакивает облезлый кот, в зубах держа что-то чёрное и блестящее. Он щурит свои ярко-голубые глаза, тыкая этим в подростка, и тот, присмотревшись, наконец-то понимает, что это тот самый ключ. Звуки по ту сторону становятся громче и свирепей, дым просачивается из замочной скважины и щелей. Коралина отскакивает от двери, перестав её держать, и Хиро вставляет в дымящее отверстие чёрный блестящий ключ. Он поворачивается, и за дверцей в одно мгновение ока потухают все звуки. Будто и не было вовсе никакого горящего тоннеля.

Проходит некоторое время, пока в коридоре реального мира, постепенно освещающегося лучами раннего рассвета, все молча чего-то ждут, охваченные странной тревогой. Рука Хиро всё ещё мёртвой хваткой держится за чёрный ключ с резьбой в виде пуговицы. Его дыхание никак не может успокоиться, а сердце замедлить свои удары. Подросток смотрит опустошённым взглядом вперёд, уставившись на дверь.

— Ты… в порядке? — растерянно спрашивает Коралина, и Хиро несколько раз моргает, прежде чем повернуться к ней.

— Да… В полном.


	9. Глава 9

Коридор освещается лучами тёплого утреннего солнца, бьющего в открытые настежь окна Розового дворца. Жёлто-розовые оттенки трогают серые стены и старые доски деревянного пола, на которых сидят Хиро и Коралина, прислонившись к стене. Птицы за окном начинают свой привычный распев. Коралина закатывает джинсы на одной ноге. На её голени виднеется свежий ожог, видимо, это та нога, которую схватила своими острыми когтями злая ведьма; опухшие красные царапины на коже тому доказательство. Чёрный кот располагается у ног ребят, и Хиро наклоняется, чтобы его погладить. Короткая шерсть кота на ощупь приятней и мягче, чем на вид. Хиро гладит его по голове и чешет за большим треугольным ухом, из-за чего тот в удовольствии прикрывает глаза.

— Хорошая киса, — произносит Хиро в благодарность коту. Если бы не его проворность, они бы все уже либо сгорели вместе с домом дотла, либо лишились глазных яблок, но так или иначе всё равно были бы мертвы.

Коралина дотрагивается до отёкшего и покрасневшего участка кожи, но сразу же отдёргивает руку и шипит сквозь зубы. Она оставляет голень открытой и поворачивается к Хиро.

— И? Не хочешь мне рассказать, кто это был?

Хиро молча смотрит на неё, а затем с сожалением отводит взгляд, поняв, что это она, должно быть, о другом Тадаши.

— Тебе так интересно?

— Слушай, меня чуть в полыхающий тоннель за ногу не утащили, — резонно замечает девчонка, — имею же я право хотя бы знать, из-за чего ты меня не послушал!

Хиро хмыкает, согласившись. Возможно, она права. Подросток прочищает горло и поднимает на неё взгляд. Начинает он не сразу, немного мешкает. Говорит о старшем брате, о тёте Кэсс и её собственном кафе на первом этаже их квартиры. На этой части у Хиро получается силой подавить неприятные эмоции, вскипающие каждый раз, когда затрагивается больная тема. На мгновение тревога внутри куда-то исчезает, словно он принял чудодейственное обезболивающее. Хотя, скорее всего, он всё ещё в шоковом состоянии и, возможно, ещё пожалеет о такой откровенности. Но когда наступает очередь следующего эпизода, в котором Хиро ясно даёт понять, что он лишился всего, что у него было, его голос понижается, ком встаёт поперёк горла, а смотреть в глаза собеседницы становится непосильно. Хиро отворачивается, пока Коралина, внимательно выслушав его, задумчиво молчит.

— Мне жаль, что это случилось, Хиро, — тихий, но уверенный голос Коралины звучит не сразу. Она внимательно осматривает подростка, наклонившись и положив руку на его плечо. — Но вы с тётей живы и здоровы. И это сейчас самое главное.

Хиро оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на девчонку. А ведь она правда пытается помочь.

— Прошлое нельзя изменить. Его нужно отпустить, если оно слишком тяжёлое, чтобы тянуть его за собой, — спокойный тон Коралины и настолько элементарная истина заставляет Хиро задуматься. А ведь случившееся и вправду необратимо, а он как последний идиот продолжает этим жить. Хиро сидит молча, сражённый собственной тупостью. Он в растерянности от произошедшего. Эта ночь была кошмаром наяву. Она пронеслась мимо него как какой-то мимолётный сон, от которого осталась одна гарь разочарования, смешанная с холодным отстранённым смятением. Внутри будто что-то перемкнуло в одночасье и заставило все чувства замолкнуть, а сомнения погаснуть. Однако помимо этого ещё нечто странное зародилось внутри. Осознавая, что они смогли каким-то чудом спастись от этой злой ведьмы, Хиро ощущает некую гордость внутри себя. Чувство, от которого он успел отвыкнуть за всё это время. И оно ему нравится. Оно вселяет надежду. То, как он боролся с другим Тадаши, навсегда оставит след в его сознании. Болезненный и неприятный, но очень важный. В конце всего этого, сидя на деревянном полу и наблюдая, как медленно коридор заполняется мягкими оттенками тёплого рассвета, Хиро не может не заметить это забытое чувство, наполняющее его сердце и сознание. _Свобода._

Сразу хочется извиниться, только не быстро и из вежливости, а искренне и от всего сердца.

— Прости меня, пожалуйста, — произносит он, подняв на Коралину глаза. — Я сглупил, даже разговаривать с тобой не хотел, не то чтобы слушать. Но этой ночью… я просто не знаю, что бы со мной случилось, если бы… Короче, спасибо тебе большое.

Хиро на выдохе произносит последние слова. Он звучит слегка сумбурно, немного отстранённо и монотонно, однако нотки неподдельной искренности в его словах невозможно не заметить.

— Ладно, Хиро, — Коралина трёт курносый нос и слегка ухмыляется одним уголком губ. — Твои извинения и благодарность официально и, прошу заметить, весьма великодушно приняты. — Она одной рукой треплет его взлохмаченные волосы, а он в шутку отдёргивает голову с возмущением, словно в их первую встречу. — Надеюсь, ты не слишком травмирован произошедшим, ибо нам ещё надо избавиться от ключа.

Девчонка пытается добавить в голос немного бодрого настроя, хотя вид у неё, если честно, довольно потрёпанный и усталый. Хиро уверен, что у него он не лучше — а наоборот, скорее всего, намного хуже. Тело ломит, мышцы сводит, а на предплечье и запястье появились свежие синяки от былой схватки. Да, сегодня они пострадали. Но всё могло быть куда хуже. Внезапно в гостиной раздаются чьи-то глухие шаги, и в дверях появляется заспанная тётя Кэсс в одном халате и непонимающе трёт свои слипшиеся глаза:

— Ребята, вы чего тут так рано делаете?

Хиро не знает, что ей ответить.

 

* * *

 

Хвойный лес, окружающий одинокий дом на окраине города, этим ясным утром кажется светлей и приветливей. Сосновый аромат витает по ветру, а зелёные верхушки деревьев возвышаются над небольшой поляной. В круглый колодец, что скрыт под толстым слоем грязи, мха и окружён «ведьминым кругом» из малоизвестных и вероятнее всего не съедобных грибов, падает во второй раз чёрный ключ с резьбой в виде пуговицы. Громкий стук молотка отпугивает местных птиц, мгновенно покидающих ветки близрастущих сосен. Пыль с замшелой деревянной крышки колодца то взмывает в воздух, то снова оседает на ней. Коралина вбивает последний гвоздь, приколачивая доску намертво, как она сама сказала: «чтоб наверняка». Девчонка встаёт на ноги, деловито взвалив на плечо молоток. Хиро смотрит на заколоченный колодец. Вот и всё. С этим покончено раз и навсегда. Они возвращаются домой и расходятся по своим квартирам: Коралина собирается встречать родителей, приехавших из командировки, а Хиро с маячащим в подсознании волнением идёт к тёте Кэсс, решительно настроенный на разговор. В голове так или иначе крутятся приятные мысли и бодрый настрой: кажется, всё в кои-то веки начинает вставать на свои места, внутри образуется определённый покой и сегодня он наконец-таки обрёл нового друга, однако есть ещё одно незаконченное дело, от которого становится не по себе.

Когда Хиро подходит к крыльцу квартиры, он замечает, что флажок почтового ящика поднят, что означает, что им пришла новая почта. Он с интересом проверяет, что внутри, и достаёт находку. Затем прикусывает нижнюю губу в раздумье и поднимается к парадной двери, попутно положив находку в карман. Как только он заходит в дом и оказывается в коридоре, в лицо бьёт странный, забытый и непривычно приятный запах. Хиро удивлённо вскидывает бровь и идёт на кухню. Тётя Кэсс стоит к нему спиной и готовит что-то у плиты. Хиро не верит собственным глазам. По аппетитному аромату свежего теста можно понять, что это её фирменные блины. Подросток растерянно осматривает помещение: тётя Кэсс закупилась свежими продуктами для приготовления блинов, которые лежат на столе и кухонных тумбах.

— Эм, тётя Кэсс? — недоверчиво подаёт голос Хиро.

Женщина оборачивается, и какое же облегчение он чувствует, когда убеждается, что в этот раз на её лице нет никаких чёрных пуговиц.

— Я просто решила испробовать новую плиту, — улыбка тёти Кэсс слегка растерянная, сразу видно, что она сама немного взволнованна. Она откладывает кухонные приборы в сторону и выключает газ. Становится серьёзней и делает глубокий вздох, прежде чем продолжить: — Хиро, послушай. После того, что ты мне сказал тогда… Я не могла перестать думать об этом. — Женщина сжимает губы, её зелёные глаза c опаской изучают племянника. — Прости меня, Хиро… в ту ночь, если бы я только…

Её голос болезненно вздрагивает на последних словах, и Хиро мысленно молится, лишь бы она не расплакалась. Он не вынесет этого снова.

— Да, я понимаю, всё хорошо, — подросток пытается успокоить тётю, хотя он сам прекрасно знает, что такое чувство вины и почему ей так сложно говорить в данный момент.

— Наверное, ты ненавидишь меня, — влага в уголках её глаз давит на живое, прям как её слова. — Если бы я только могла всё изменить, из-за моей тупости и забывчивости ничего бы не произошло… Хиро, пожалуйста…

Каждое слово ей даётся с трудом. Тон голоса тёти Кэсс неравномерен. Хиро больше не может стоять в стороне. Сердце сжимается. Он подходит ближе, не в силах спокойно смотреть на то, как она плачет.

— Нельзя исправить то, что случилось. Всё в порядке, тётя Кэсс, правда.

Хиро хочет просто положить женщине на плечо руку, чтобы поддержать её, но она резко заключает его в объятия. Крепкие и болезненные — и на ментальном, и на физическом уровне. Прежде чем тётя Кэсс успокаивается и более-менее приходит в себя, Хиро на мгновение закрывает глаза и приобнимает её в ответ.

— Тётя Кэсс, я хотел тоже извиниться за то, как себя вёл, — подросток произносит это, когда его наконец-то отпускают. — Я не хотел, чтобы ты думала, что я тебя ненавижу.

Женщина тыльной стороной ладони пытается вытереть блестящие дорожки слёз. Её тушь немного потекла, а подводка размазалась. Она шмыгает носом и на её лице наконец-то появляется улыбка. Эта улыбка трогает Хиро. Будто в пустой вакуум внутри наконец-то добавили нечто приятное и полезное, доброе и подающее хоть какую-то надежду. В этот раз всё действительно встаёт на свои места, кроме…

Хиро достаёт из кармана конверт с эмблемой Ашлендского университета.

— Я нашёл это в почтовом ящике по пути домой, — он протягивает конверт женщине, и её улыбка постепенно сводится на нет. Заметив её внезапное смятение, Хиро тут же добавляет: — Я подумал, может, это не такая плохая была идея… ну, мне же нужно чем-то заниматься, верно?

После этих слов Хиро замечает, что за последний месяц он никогда ещё не видел настолько неподдельной и искренней улыбки его тёти. Ему впервые кажется, что за какую-то одну единственную долю секунды она помолодела, вернула себе прежний дух и силы той тёти Кэсс, которую он всегда знал. И от этого его уголки губ сами собой приподнимаются. Возвращается в свою комнату Хиро в весьма своеобразном состоянии: такие привычные скорбь и уныние заменяются на такие далёкие принятие и непомерную радость, зарождающуюся глубоко внутри. Хиро кладёт конверт с письмом из Ашлендского университета на комод рядом с кепкой Тадаши и поворачивается к прикроватной тумбочке, на которой стоит фото старшего брата. Хиро думал, что не в порядке была его судьба, обстоятельства и люди вокруг, хотя не в порядке был он сам. На фотографии, перевязанной чёрной лентой, навсегда запечатлены добрые карие глаза и светлая улыбка. Впервые за долгое время, смотря на неё, Хиро хочется улыбаться брату в ответ, а не воспоминаниям из прошлого.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Этот фанфик был для меня своеобразным челленджем, который я счастлива завершить. Спасибо, что дочитали мою работу до конца. Буду очень рада узнать ваше мнение о ней. Думаю, мне сейчас необходима критика, так что если вам есть что сказать — выскажитесь, пожалуйста, я буду только рада прислушаться к новым советам.


End file.
